Gray Hogwarts
by VAspera
Summary: "So Mr Lee, you be stationing 5 exorcists at Hogwarts for the coming term " asked Dumbledore sipping tea."Of course sir. They will remain here until the school is confirmed safe. They will be arriving a bit early to get supplies and to scout the area. You need not worry about your safety… These exorcists are very experienced" Komui replied chirply. REVIEWS APPRECIATED.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Valora is back with another Fanfic! I will be updating Accidentally Paranormal in about 2 days so don't hate me please...

On a side not how do you guys feel about yullen? I might be able to add that actually. I will remind you guys when it gets to the point when its necessary to finalize that decision. Also Lenalee might need a partner...The update schedule might be a bit sporadic depending on my mood...I haven't been feeling all that great lately.

I unfortunately don't own either Harry Potter or Dgrayman.

...

Prologue

"So Mr Lee, you be stationationing 5 exorcists at Hogwarts for the coming term " asked Dumbledore sipping tea.

"Of course sir. They will remain here until the school is confirmed safe. They will be arriving a bit early to get supplies and to scout the area. You need not worry about your safety… These exorcists are very experienced" Komui replied chirply. The young asian man with his white beret was sitting in one of Dumbledore's comfy chairs in his office. Both men were separated by a desk with a tea set and various papers on it. A fiery red bird sat in the corner cooing softly to itself.

Komui and Dumbledore parted ways after about another hour of small talk and snacks Komui tipped his hat to him and stepped through the arc. The arc was standing next to Hagrid's cabin while Hagrid himself was in the woods with the Thestrals. As soon as he stepped through, the arc door disappeared leaving no trace behind him.

-Black Order-

Back at the Black Order, Allen was running through the hallways with his suitcase. Kanda was chasing him with Mugen raised and his hair loose. Instead of its usually blue-black color it was hot pink. Lavi walked with Lenalee behind them both chuckling at this display.

"Damn Moyashi! Stop experimenting with your damn magic near me!Stay still so i can cut you!"

"Bakanda! I already told you it was an accident!"

"Stay Still!"

"Besides you look better that way!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU BRATS!" a new voice spoke from the hallway Allen had careened into. Before he knew it a hand had pushed his face back and onto the after Kanda was tripped by the girl as well.

"Well well. I gave you guys one simple task to do and you can't even do that properly" said General Rowenna Bowwer. The 16 year old girl was lean and muscular with a lithe and androgynous face. She ran a hand through her short red and black hair, sighed then peered down at them with her single silver eye. "Look guys we don't even know how long we will be at this magic school for. Take a minute to appreciate your home. Don't go acting like this when we get there, Understand?".

They both muttered their consent then got up and brushed themselves off. "Good. Now are you guys ready?" An echo of 'yes' and'yep' and grunts answered her."Alrighty then. Lets go. Allen it was gate number 7 right?" she said while turning Kanda's hair back to its original blue-black color with a flick of her wrist.

"Yep" Allen replied smoothing down his clothes and picking up his suitcase."What do you think Boar-pimples is like?"

"Hogwarts, Moyashi-chan" Lavi trilled grinning impishly while place his hand inside Rowenna's."I read that its a huge castle that keeps shifting around inside. Bet you all Allen is going to get lost easily."

Rowenna grinned and Lenalee chuckled as Allen protested. Kanda walked stoically behind them. Headed towards another world filled with magic, evil and innocence.

...

Reviews are appreciated and questions will be answered only if you ask. :)

~Per Aspera ad Astra


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Dgrayman or Harry Potter I only own Rowenna Bowwer.

Lavi won his bet. Allen got lost on the 3rd day in Hogwarts. He was looking for the Mess Hall so he could eat lunch but ended up somewhere else in the school.

Professor McGonagall had given them a tour on the first day of where everything was. They had arrived next to a decrepit hut and vegetable patch. An old man and stern faced woman as well as a giant of a man were waiting for them as they stepped out of the ark gasping at the sight in front of them

The castle was huge with spiraling towers and windows twinkling with light. In one tower owls flew in and out with bundles and letters on their legs. Behind them,was an ominous forest with thick dark foliage. Nearby a lake glistened in the summer sunlight.

Dumbledore smiled good-naturedly at their awe. "Welcome exorcists to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and this is my deputy Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall and gamekeeper Hagrid. We are delighted to have you all here".

Rowenna snapped out of her reverie first. "And we are delighted to be here as well Headmaster. I am General Rowenna Bowwer. This is Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker and Yu Kanda."

"Please call me Albus, General. Come along let us get inside the castle and discuss things in my office…."

-In Dumbledore's office-

"Now then let's discuss your positions…...Minerva if you please."

"Certainly "

"We have 4 position open this year. Muggle Interactions, Muggle Studies, Assistant Nurse and Assistant Librarian. The rooms are all on different corners of the school and everything except the Library have windows. You may decide among yourselves which positions you wish to take."

"No need for debate Professor. I will take Muggle Interactions. Allen will take Muggle studies. Lenalee will take Assistant Nurse and Lavi will take Assistant Librarian. Kanda can be the guard for the main entrance." Rowenna said.

"Alright that's settled then." McGonagall said jotting it down on her clipboard. " By the way how are your magic levels? Can you even do any? Also do you need any equipment?"

"We have been studying magic for about half a year now and all of us are fully proficient in wandless magic. We don't really need any equipment however we would like to go to that magic alley we heard about. If we had any wizard clothes we could blend in better with the students. Also we would like to get wands as well. Lavi read somewhere that wandless magic isn't very common in wizards" Allen said glancing at Lavi who had wandered off to the bookcase and was studying the titles of the books.

"Certainly, that can be arranged. How about around the start of the school year? I have some friends that would be quite willing to show you around." Albus says offering Kanda a lemon drop. Kanda of course scowled and refused to which Rowenna pointed glared at him for.

"Alright Headmaster. If it is alright with you guys can you please show us around? We would like as much time as possible to scout the school."

"Of course and please call me Albus."

Allen snapped out of his stupor to Timcampy chewing on his hair. Tim tugged him through a few corridors to meet a set of double doors. Allen gave a relieved sigh and pushed the doors open to see his friends already there and eating.

"Good to see you Allen. I hope you had a nice night." said Lenalee.

"Hope so 'cause we got a long month ahead of us after all. We need everyone at top strength." said Rowenna spooning an omelet into her mouth.

...

Reviews are appreciated and questions will be answered only if you ask. :) Also any info about my OC's can be found in my 'story' Oc's. Please check that out if you have any questions.

~Per Aspera ad Astra


	3. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Valora aka the biggest procrastinator is here! This is kinda like a filler and comes from the Chamber of Secrets. Basically its just to set the scene and get reader up to speed. Feel free to skip ahead if you want to...

Btw yullen is still up for debate if you guys are interested.

Next chapter will come up today or tomorrow.

Reviews appreciated :)

UPDATE-I did revise it and have added spaces and stuff. So sorry for the mess. I copyed and pasted from an online pdf of the book. The rest of the chapter will be replaced in a couple of days.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning. As they stared at each other, Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?" The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for armand leg-holes.

"Er — hello," said Harry nervously. "Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs.

"So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir…Such an honor it is…"

"Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.

"Oh — really?" said Harry. "Er — I don't want to be rude or anything, but — this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom." Aunt Petunias high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head. "Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir…it is difficult, sir…Dobby wonders where to begin…"

"Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed. To his horror, the elf burst into tears — very noisy tears. "S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never…never ever…" Harry thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything —"

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard — like an equal —" Harry, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.

"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up. Dobby shook his head.

Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't — what are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed — Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir…"

"Your family?" "The wizard family Dobby serves, sir…Dobby is a house-elf — bound to serve one house and one family forever…"

"Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.

Dobby shuddered. "Oh, no, sir, no…Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this."

If they ever knew, is Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she—" But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.

"Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named —"

"Voldemort?" said Harry. Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"

"Sorry," said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron—" He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too. Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.

"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago…that Harry Potter escaped yet again." Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later…Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice. "W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back — term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world — at Hogwarts."

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" said Harry in surprise. "There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?" Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.

"All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him.

"Hang on — this hasn't got anything to do with Vol — sorry — with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again.

Slowly, Dobby shook his head. "Not — not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir —" But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint. Harry, however, was completely lost. "He hasn't got a brother, has he?" Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever. "Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing — you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"

Dobby bowed his head. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" — Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper — "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't…powers no decent wizard…" And before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps.

A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

"Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned.

"What — the —devil — are — you — doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke…One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!" He stomped flat-footed from the room. Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet.

"See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got — well, I think I've got friends."

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly. "I expect they've just been — wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" Dobby shuffled his feet. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best —"

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid. Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry…Dobby hoped…if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him…Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…" Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach. "Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly. Before Harry could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs. Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby.

From the dining room he heard Uncle Vernon saying, "…tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear…" Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear. Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.

"No," croaked Harry. "Please…they'll kill me…" "Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school —" "Dobby…please…" "Say it, sir —"

"I can't —" Dobby gave him a tragic look. "Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good." The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished. There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding. At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephew — very disturbed — meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs…") He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life when the Masons had left, and handed him a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean. Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal — if it hadn't been for the owl. Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke. Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.

"Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on — read it!" Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.

 _Dear Mr. Potter, We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C). We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. Enjoy your holidays! Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE Ministry of Magic._

Harry looked up from the letter and gulped.

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it…Slipped your mind, I daresay…" He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you, boy…I'm locking you up…You're never going back to that school…never…and if you try and magic yourself out — they'll expel you!" And laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry back upstairs.

Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Harry's window. He himself fitted a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock. Three days later, the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting, and Harry couldn't see any way out of his situation. He lay on his bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window and wondered miserably what was going to happen to him. What was the good of magicking himself out of his room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low. Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, he had lost his only weapon. Dobby might have saved Harry from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, he'd probably starve to death anyway. The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunias hand appeared, pushing a bowl of canned soup into the room. Harry, whose insides were aching with hunger, jumped off his bed and seized it. The soup was stone-cold, but he drank half of it in one gulp. Then he crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tipped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowl into her empty food tray. She ruffled her feathers and gave him a look of deep disgust.

"It's no good turning your beak up at it — that's all we've got," said Harry grimly. He put the empty bowl back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than he had been before the soup. Supposing he was still alive in another four weeks, what would happen if he didn't turn up at Hogwarts? Would someone be sent to see why he hadn't come back? Would they be able to make the Dursleys let him go?

The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep. He dreamed that he was on show in a zoo, with a card reading UNDERAGE WIZARD attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Harry Potter is safe there, sir!" and vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage, laughing at him.

"Stop it," Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone…cut it out…I'm trying to sleep…" He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone.

Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own dgrayman or harry potter

i just owm Rowenna Bowwer

Btw this is another filler from the book.

UPDATE- I did revise it and have added spaces and stuff. So sorry for the mess. I copyed and pasted from an online pdf of the book. The rest of the chapter will be replaced in a couple of days.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron." breathed Harry, creeping to the window and pushing it up so they could talk through the bars.

"Ron, how did you —? What the —?" Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him. Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in midair. Grinning at Harry from the front seats were Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers.

"All right, Harry?" asked George.

"What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles —"

"It wasn't me — and how did he know?"

"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school —"

"You should talk," said Harry, staring at the floating car.

"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with —"

"I told you, I didn't — but it'll take too long to explain now — look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so —"

"Stop gibbering," said Ron. "We've come to take you home with us."

"But you can't magic me out either —"

"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head toward the front seat and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me."

"Tie that around the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Harry.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," said Harry as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.

"Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back." Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent. The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight up in the air. Harry ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Panting, Ron hoisted them up into the car. Harry listened anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursleys' bedroom. When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.

"Get in," Ron said.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff — my wand — my broomstick —"

"Where is it?" "Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room—"

"No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry." Fred and George climbed catlike through the window into Harry's room. You had to hand it to them, thought Harry, as George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock. "A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow." There was a small click and the door swung open. "So — we'll get your trunk — you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron," whispered George. "Watch out for the bottom stair — it creaks," Harry whispered back as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing. Harry dashed around his room, collecting his things and passing them out of the window to Ron. Then he went to help Fred and George heave his trunk up the stairs. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough. At last, panting, they reached the landing, then carried the trunk through Harry's room to the open window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window. Uncle Vernon coughed again.

"A bit more," panted Fred, who was pulling from inside the car. "One good push —" Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car. "Okay, let's go," George whispered. But as Harry climbed onto the windowsill there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice. "THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on — he snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window, and passed it out to Ron. He was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door — and it crashed open. For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle. Ron, Fred, and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could.

"Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" But the Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp — Harry was in the car — he'd slammed the door shut —

"Put your foot down, Fred!" yelled Ron, and the car shot suddenly toward the moon. Harry couldn't believe it — he was free. He rolled down the window, the night air whipping his hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled. The Weasleys roared with laughter and Harry settled back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear. "Let Hedwig out," he told Ron. "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages." George handed the hairpin to Ron and, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost.

"So — what's the story, Harry?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?" Harry told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished.

"Very fishy," said Fred finally.

"Definitely dodgy" agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall." He saw Fred and George look at each other. "What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.

"Well," said Fred, "put it this way — house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?" "Yes," said Harry and Ron together, instantly. "Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" said Harry.

"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, craning around to look at Harry, "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung — Dad reckons he was right in You- Know-Who's inner circle." Harry had heard these rumors about Malfoy's family before, and they didn't surprise him at all. Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind, thoughtful, and sensitive boy…

"I don't know whether the Malfoys own a house-elf…" said Harry.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house…"

Harry was silent. Judging by the fact that Draco Malfoy usually had the best of everything, his family was rolling in wizard gold; he could just see Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending the family servant to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. Had Harry been stupid to take Dobby seriously? "I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first —"

"Who's Errol?"

"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes —"

"Who?" "The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred from the front. "But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said George, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room…I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge…You're driving too far west, Fred," he added, pointing at a compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" said Harry, guessing the answer.

"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?" "He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"The what?"

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare — Dad was working overtime for weeks."

"What happened?"

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic — it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office — and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up —"

"But your dad — this car —" Fred laughed.

"Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad." "That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes…Just as well, it's getting light…" A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east. Fred brought the car lower, and Harry saw a dark patchwork of fields and clumps of trees. "We're a little way outside the village," said George. "Ottery St. Catchpole." Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.

"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Harry looked out for the first time at Ron's house. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which Harry reminded himself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's wonderful," said Harry happily, thinking of Privet Drive. They got out of the car. "Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the — at the top —" Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The other three wheeled around. Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kindfaced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.

"Ah, "said Fred.

"Oh, dear," said George. Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

"So," she said.

"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to —" All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone — could have crashed — out of my mind with worry — did you care? — never, as long as I've lived — you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy—"

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job —" It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, who backed away.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast." She turned and walked back into the house and Harry, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed her. The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around. He had never been in a wizard house before. The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts — It's Magic! And unless Harry's ears were deceiving him, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck." Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and "never would have believed it."

"I don't blame you, dear," she assured Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate. "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate) "flying an illegal car halfway across the country — anyone could have seen you —" She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"They were starving him, Mum!" said George.

"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley, but it was with a slightly softened expression that she started cutting Harry bread and buttering it for him. At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again.

"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word. Nothing more was said until all four plates were clean, which took a surprisingly short time.

"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and —"

"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again —"

"Oh, Mum —"

"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and Fred. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car —"

But Harry, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming —"

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject —" And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece.

George groaned. "Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden —" Harry looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Harry supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him. \

"Oh, he is marvelous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book…"

"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink.

"All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it." Yawning and grumbling, the Weasleys slouched outside with Harry behind them. The garden was large, and in Harry's eyes, exactly what a garden should be. The Dursleys wouldn't have liked it — there were plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting — but there were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants Harry had never seen spilling from every flower bed, and a big green pond full of frogs.

"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Ron they crossed the lawn.

"Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bent double with his head in a peony bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods…" There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly.

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome. It was certainly nothing like Santa Claus. It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down. "This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head ("Gerroff me!") and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them —you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes." He let go of the gnome's ankles: It flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge.

"Pitiful," said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump." Harry learned quickly not to feel too sorry for the gnomes. He decided just to drop the first one he caught over the hedge, but the gnome, sensing weakness, sank its razor-sharp teeth into Harry's finger and he had a hard job shaking it off — until —

"Wow, Harry — that must've been fifty feet…" The air was soon thick with flying gnomes.

"See, they're not too bright," said George, seizing five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put." Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.

"They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here…Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny…" Just then, the front door slammed.

"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!" They hurried through the garden and back into the house. Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned…" Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness…"

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George.

"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it.. Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking — they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face…But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe —"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?" Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife. "C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."

Mr. Weasley blinked. "Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if — er — he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth…There's a loophole in the law, you'll find…As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't —"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?" He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped. "Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about —"

"Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right? I — I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that — that was very wrong, boys — very wrong indeed…"

"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom." They slipped out of the kitchen and down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which wound its way, zigzagging up through the house. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Harry just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap.

"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally —" They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying RONALD'S ROOM. Harry stepped in, his head almost touching the sloping ceiling, and blinked. It was like walking into a furnace: Nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Harry realized that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks, and waving energetically.

"Your Quidditch team?" said Harry.

"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league." Ron's school spellbooks were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics that all seemed to feature The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank full of frog spawn on the windowsill, next to his fat gray rat, Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun. Harry stepped over a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards on the floor and looked out of the tiny window. In the field far below he could see a gang of gnomes sneaking one by one back through the Weasleys' hedge. Then he turned to look at Ron, who was watching him almost nervously, as though waiting for his opinion.

"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning…"

But Harry, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in."

Ron's ears went pink.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own dgrayman or harry potter

This one is also from the book itself however i wrote the ending. PLEASE READ

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Life at the Burrow was as different as possible from life on Privet Drive. The Dursleys liked everything neat and ordered; the Weasleys' house burst with the strange and unexpected. Harry got a shock the first time he looked in the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece and it shouted, "Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!" The ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too quiet, and small explosions from Fred and George's bedroom were considered perfectly normal. What Harry found most unusual about life at Ron's, however, wasn't the talking mirror or the clanking ghoul: It was the fact that everybody there seemed to like him. Mrs. Weasley fussed over the state of his socks and tried to force him to eat fourth helpings at every meal. Mr. Weasley liked Harry to sit next to him at the dinner table so that he could bombard him with questions about life with Muggles, asking him to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked.

"Fascinating." he would say as Harry talked him through using a telephone. "Ingenious, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic." Harry heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning about a week after he had arrived at the Burrow. He and Ron went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. Ginny seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. Pretending he hadn't noticed this, Harry sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered him.

"Letters from school," said Mr. Weasley, passing Harry and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. "Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry — doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two've got them, too," he added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pajamas.

For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Harry's told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year.

 _SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart 43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Harry's. "You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan — bet it's a witch." At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade.

"That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents.

"Lockhart's books are really expensive…"

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish.

Fortunately no one saw this except Harry, because just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest. "Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day." He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a molting, gray feather duster — at least, that was what Harry thought it was, until he saw that it was breathing.

"Errol!" said Ron, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing. "Finally— he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys." He carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron lay him on the draining board instead, muttering, "Pathetic." Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud:

 _"'Dear Ron, and Harry if you're there, "`I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. "I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course'—_ How can she be?" said Ron in horror.

 _"We're on vacation! —'and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione.'"_

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?" Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock the Weasleys owned. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning that they could practice Quidditch there, as long as they didn't fly too high. They couldn't use real Quidditch balls, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away over the village; instead they threw apples for one another to catch. They took turns riding Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand, which was easily the best broom; Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by passing butterflies. Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, broomsticks over their shoulders. They had asked Percy if he wanted to join them, but he had said he was busy. Harry had only seen Percy at mealtimes so far; he stayed shut in his room the rest of the time.

"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred, frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve O.W.L.s and he hardly gloated at all."

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained, seeing Harry's puzzled look. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."

Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. He and the next brother, Charlie, had already left Hogwarts. Harry had never met either of them, but knew that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Bill in Egypt working for the wizard's bank, Gringotts.

"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything…"

Harry said nothing. He felt a bit awkward. Stored in an underground vault at Gringotts in London was a small fortune that his parents had left him. Of course, it was only in the wizarding world that he had money; you couldn't use Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in Muggle shops. He had never mentioned his Gringotts bank account to the Dursleys; he didn't think their horror of anything connected with magic would stretch to a large pile of gold. Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today…Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!" And she offered him the flowerpot. Harry stared at them all watching him.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered. "He's never traveled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?" "I went on the Underground —" "Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly —" "Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before —"

"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry, watch us first." He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate…"

"The right what?" said Harry nervously as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight, too. "Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly —"

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder too. "But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind," Harry reassured her. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that —"

"Well…all right…you go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going."

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.

"And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot —"

"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace —"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George." Trying hard to bear all this in mind, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.

"D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed. It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast — the roaring in his ears was deafening — he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick —something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning — now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face — squinting through his glasses he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond — his bacon sandwiches were churning inside him — he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then… He fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt the bridge of his glasses snap. Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, he got gingerly to his feet, holding his broken glasses up to his eyes. He was quite alone, but where he was, he had no idea.

All he could tell was that he was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop — but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list. A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. Even worse, the dark, narrow street Harry could see through the dusty shop window was definitely not Diagon Alley. The sooner he got out of here, the better. Nose still stinging where it had hit the hearth, Harry made his way swiftly and silently toward the door, but before he'd got halfway toward it, two people appeared on the other side of the glass — and one of them was the very last person Harry wanted to meet when he was lost, covered in soot, and wearing broken glasses: Draco Malfoy. Harry looked quickly around and spotted a large black cabinet to his left; he shot inside it and pulled the doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through. Seconds later, a bell clanged, and Malfoy stepped into the shop. The man who followed could only be Draco's father. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, gray eyes. Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying,

"Touch nothing, Draco." Malfoy, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."

"I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" said Malfoy, looking sulky and badtempered. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous…famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead…" Malfoy bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls. "…everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick —"

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," said Mr. Malfoy, with a quelling look at his son. "And I would remind you that it is not — prudent — to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear — ah, Mr. Borgin." A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted — and young Master Malfoy, too — charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced —"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," said Mr. Malfoy.

"Selling?" The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face. "You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," said Mr. Malfoy, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unraveling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few — ah — items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call…" Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list.

"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?" Mr. Malfoy's lip curled. "I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act — no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it —" Harry felt a hot surge of anger. "— and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear —"

"I understand, sir, of course," said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see…"

"Can I have that?" interrupted Draco, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," said Mr. Malfoy coldly, and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant —"

"Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for —" "It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger —"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy.

"Ha!" said Harry under his breath, pleased to see Draco looking both abashed and angry.

"It's the same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere —"

"Not with me," said Mr. Malfoy, his long nostrils flaring.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Mr. Borgin, with a deep bow.

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," said Mr. Malfoy shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today —" They started to haggle. Harry watched nervously as Draco drew nearer and nearer to his hiding place, examining the objects for sale. Draco paused to examine a long coil of hangman's rope and to read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals, Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed — Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date. Draco turned away and saw the cabinet right in front of him. He walked forward — he stretched out his hand for the handle "Done," said Mr. Malfoy at the counter. "Come, Draco —" Harry wiped his forehead on his sleeve as Draco turned away. "Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods." The moment the door had closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner.

"Good day yourself, Mister Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your manor…" Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into a back room. Harry waited for a minute in case he came back, then, quietly as he could, slipped out of the cabinet, past the glass cases, and out of the shop door. Clutching his broken glasses to his face, Harry stared around. He had emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. The one he'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads and, two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders. Two shabby-looking wizards were watching him from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other. Feeling jumpy, Harry set off, trying to hold his glasses on straight and hoping against hope he'd be able to find a way out of here. An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told him he was in Knockturn Alley. This didn't help, as Harry had never heard of such a place. He supposed he hadn't spoken clearly enough through his mouthful of ashes back in the Weasleys' fire. Trying to stay calm, he wondered what to do.

 _ **-My words-**_

"Excuse me do you know where we are?" asked a young sounding voice. Harry spun on his heel to face a white haired young man. He was about a foot taller than Harry and was wearing a black cloak with red lining and a silver cross. His gray-blue eyes looked nervously around even as his face looked calm.

Harry started to stammer a response but a hulking figure bellowed""HARRY! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there? And professor? Ye to here?"

Harry's heart leapt. So did the young man as the massive form of Hagrid, the Hogwarts' gamekeeper, came striding toward them, beetleblack eyes flashing over his great bristling beard. "Hagrid!" Harry croaked in relief. "I was lost — Floo powder —"

Hagrid seized Harry by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from the creepy shops. Allen followed them all the way along the twisting alleyway out into bright sunlight. Harry saw a familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance — Gringotts Bank. Hagrid had steered him right into Diagon Alley.

"Yer a mess!" said Hagrid gruffly, brushing soot off Harry so forcefully he nearly knocked him into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary. "Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno dodgy place, Harry — don' want no one ter see yeh down there —"

"I realized that," said Harry, ducking as Hagrid made to brush him off again. "I told you, I was lost — what were you doing down there, anyway?"

"I was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent and looking for our lost little professur.," grinned Hagrid. "I see you guys found each other….Professur how are you doing? Apparating can be quite tricky and disorienting the first time around.".

The young man brushed himself off and spoke in a soft yet tiredly meliodas voice." I'm fine Hagrid. All parts are still attached." Then he turned to Harry and asked "I apologize for my rudeness. Let me introduce myself. I am Professor Allen Walker of Muggle Studies. And who might you be?"He held out his gloved hand for a handshake.

"H-H-Harry."Harry stammered taking his hand." Harry Potter".

Allen's eyes raked over Harry's scar and smiled politely."It's very nice to meet you, Mr Potter. Now then Hagrid, shall we go around the rest of alley for our shopping. Everyone should be waiting for us there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews Appreciated!

Im so sorry if this chapter was a little slow. The next one will have more action i promise.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps!**

 **One thousand and one apologies for being late with this chapter! I was practically drowning in schoolwork. I am hoping to get the next chapter out in a couple of days. Monday perhaps?**

 **Thank you so much to those who reviewed and favorited this story!**

 **what do you guys think of Rowenna?**

 **Some of this chapter was from the original book, I just edited the parts I needed. Also Allen has clown crown and his sword. Lenalee has her anklets.**

 **I DON'T OWN DGRAYMAN OR HARRY POTTER. (unfortunately)**

Chapter 6

Allen absolutely despised apparating. He felt like he was being de-moleculed again. He thrown up after, Mcgonagall had apparated them to Diagon alley where he got separated in a crowd from the others. Rowenna was going to have his head for this.

He ended up walking through a creepy alley where he was offered odd and disgusting things such as a toad's tongue and rats fingers…Did rats even have fingers?

Anyway he finally spotted someone who looked decent enough to approach. Allen could have leapt for joy and cried right there and then. But he didn't. He didnt was to scare or startle the boy so he approached slowly.

Turns out he was just as lost as Allen.

Yayy…..

Hagrid turned up through, thank goodness.

All three of them had left Knockturn Alley and Allen had learned the boy's name.

Happy Potter.

Boy Who Lived.

Defeater of Voldemort.

Allen had been informed of him and didn't understand why such a scrawny boy had to be the 'savior' of their world. It also made him sad to think that he too was cursed and had lost his parents.

They were too alike.

-Rowenna's perspective-

Allen was sooo getting a lecture for this. They were in an unfamiliar place full of weridos in robes and he just wanders off!?

She took out her golem and tried to call Tim, but he wasn't responding. Damn be all the magical interference.

"What are going to do?" asked Lenalee worriedly."We don't even know where we are." She was dressed in a short purple skirt with black stockings and red ruby shoes with her innocence ankelets.. Her shirt was black and tucked into her skirt.

"Damn moyashi"grunted Kanda. He was in quite a more because his sword was transfigued into a small heavy toothpick. Courtesy of McGonnagal due to his rudeness towards everyone he was wearing a collared t-shirt and black slacks. A trench coat was in his arms.

"You know what, lets put a bell or something around his neck next time."piped in Lavi who looked thoroughly amused. He was wearing his medium sleeve shirt with white boots and his red scarf. He had his exorcist uniform draped over his shoulders.

"We should try to get in contact with that family that showing us around"said Rowenna, pocketing her golem and sighing "They probley know this place better than we were called the Weasels right? And Dumbledore described them as having bright ginger hair?"

"Weasley's actually" said a new voice. The exorcists whirled around. Arthur Weasley was standing their smiling at them."I take that you all are the new professors the Headmaster was talking about?"

"Yes we are thank you very much." said Lenalee with a gracious bow. "One of our friend had gone missing...Can you please help us find him?".

"Oh course i c-" Another red head was running up to them. Scratch that, a whole battalion of gingers where coming!

"ARTHER, ITS HARRY! HE DIDN'T COME OUT OF THE FIREPLACE!" shrieked a disrought Molly Weasley. She was panting from running and her face was now as red as her hair.

"What?!"He shrieked and started towards her without giving a glance at the exorcists. They looked at one another and followed Arthur.

-Allens Pov-

Turns out they weren't waiting for them.

Great.

"How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" said Hagrid as Harry jogged alongside him (he had to take three steps to every stride of Hagrid's enormous boots). Harry explained all about Dobby and the Dursleys. Allen trotted behind them. Silent.

"Lousy Muggles," growled Hagrid. "If I'd've known —"

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" Harry looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

A sharp pain stabbed through Allens skull and his eye wherrrrd to life.

Akuma!

"Harry DUCK!"

Allen leapt over Harry and drew Crown Clown from his arm. The broad-sword crashed into the skull of an akuma which dissipated into smoke but the white-haired boy's eye did not retract. He whirled around.

"Are you guys ok?"he asked cautiously while covering his eye with the back of his hand. Hermione and Harry were behind Hagrid who looked like someone had just found out his darkest and deepest secret.

"Wha-What in ruddy hell?!" he Hermionie screamed.

Allen was stared as 3 level 2's came at him. He sliced one in one fell swoop and was gearing up to get another when the last one froze his entire body. He was stuck. The akuma cackled and circled around him. Hermionie was shocked and Hagrid had brought up his fists."What the bloody-"

The akuma fired.

All Harry,Hermionie and Hagrid saw was white then it was over- wait,no there is something here. Something warm and white enveloped them.

Allen had broken free of the ice and encased clown crown over the trio. It also lashed out tendrils that sliced the akuma-killling them.

His eye receded to its normal position and he quickly shifted his bangs over it as a sea of ginger came flooding towards innocence also reverted back

"Harry," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far…" He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic — she's coming now —"

"What the bloody hell happened mate?" Ron asked looking at the carnage. "Saw bright flashes from a couple streets away. Where did you come out?"

"Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly."Buncha werid creatures attacked for no reason. If it wasnt for the professor we' d have been mincemeat."

"Professor?" said Fred and George together.

"Yes I am one of the new professors at Hogwarts"said Allen politely with his hand outstretched. Manners were always important. Mana had drilled that into his head.

"Aah yes your companions have mentioned that one of their friends had gotten lost. Speaking of which-" replied Mr Weasley as he took Allens hand. He was then cut off but a loud shout.

"ALLEN WALKER YOU STUPID BEANSPROUT!"

Rowenna came running up and tackled him with Lenalee close behind. Lavi was following with a disgruntled Kanda.

"Allen what the hell? You could have gotten yourself so lost and kidnapped."Rowenna placed him in a painful headlock and pinned her arms around his neck. He spluttered and spat out excuses."Damn you idiot! I was ready to have a heart attack."

"Yeah Moyashi-chan. She was quite worried when she say the flashes of me guess,akuma?" Lavi looked around.

Rowenna let go of Allen with a glare and he answered while coughing"Shut up baka usagi. Yeah 3 akuma. They came from that alley over there". He pointed to Knockturn Alley.

"WAIT! Hold up. I've got questions!"Harry spluttered and Ron piped in.

"She!?"He looked Rowenna up and down. She was wearing a pair of white jeans tucked into combat boots. A close fitting black turtleneck was tucked into her pants with a sleeveless red and black excorcist uniform over it. She also wore her bow in the form of a silver bracelet on her right quiver was disguised as her knapsack which was slung over one shoulder. Her eye patch was covered slightly by her red and black hair. She looked quite masculine.

"Yes She. I am a girl." Rowenna glowered slightly and then deflated. " Well we should do a couple of introductions. Your questions can be answered later. Now im Rowenna Bowwer-" She introduced everyone in her group and the wizards introduced everyone in theirs. After the introductions she looked around at the growing crowd. A couple of bystanders had been gaping at the gaping hole in the abandoned building. A child did a double take along with his mother who was pushing a stroller. " We need to go" she said in a low voice. "I will answer your questions later however we need to start moving"

They started down the alley,away from the wreckage and Knockturn alley. Ron had given them a strange look but then looked away quickly as Kanda glowered.

"You were in Knockturn alley mate?We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid.

"Oh, Harry — oh, my dear — you could have been anywhere —" Mrs Weasley pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new.

"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley ("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"). "See yer at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.

"No, he was selling —"

"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy

for something..."

"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a

goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew —"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley indignantly, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the

counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.

"But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten-pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand. Allen paused and looked at Lenalee, who was designed the money holder since Allen, and Rowenna would have spent it on food and weapons respectively and Lavi would have lost it. The last time they let Lavi hold on to money he ended up buying books from some shady business men. He later found out that each page said the same exact thing as the last. They ended up walking from Switzerland to London and sleeping on the road all the while. While Lenalee was withdrawing a purse from her backpack, they walked into Gringotts.

It was huge with large frescoes and pillars spiraling upward in a seemingly never ending tower. At first glance it seemed like a normal muggle bank.

At first glance.

When you look closer you see witches flying around and the short hairy people who must be the goblins.

Allen walked in and stared at the ceiling and columns, his eyes too small to see everything. An arm grabbed his as he started to wander off. He expected to see one of his friends and turned around. His gaze was met with nothing.

Then he looked down to find a small squat goblin.

" Mister Allen Walker I presume? We have been expecting you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **And that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed! What did you think of the action scene? It was fun but difficult to write...DONT HATE ME TOO BAD FOR IT(or do i don't care)**

 **Sorry it was kinda short.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER will be a lot more interesting.**

 **At this point I'm kinda just bidding my time until they get to Hogwarts. I have so many things planned and I'm really excited.*evil laugh***

 **Let me know what you think! Was it too confusing?**

 **Btw if you want more info on Rowenna head on over to my OC's 'story' in my profile. I will eventually put it up in this story. Eventually.**

 **See ya later guys!**

 **-Valora**


	7. Chapter 6

**So sorry everyone for being so late with this chapter. I was really busy with schoolwork and extracurricular activities...**

 **Please dont hesitate to ask if you have any questions whatsoever or just tell me how I'm doing!**

 **Also if you want me to do yullen let me know. There is still a bit of time to decide!**

 **Hope you like it :)**

 **I dont own dgrayman or Harry Potter.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Allen was a genuinely surprised at this. Why would he be expected here?

The goblin started talking again"Please come this way. Your friends may not come further."

Allen was still shocked and quite unresponsive. Lavi stepped on his foot.

"Wait what do you mean you were expecting me? I've literally never been here before."he stammered. The goblin took out his pocket watch and huffed exasperated. By now the Weasleys started to take notice.

"Look here Mister Walker, I am a very busy goblin and have other duties to attend to after this. Please come this way and all we be explained…." he started to walk off as Rowenna stepped forward. She had wandered off before, admiring a painting, when she saw the commotion.

"Excuse me, where are you taking him?"she looked down at him.

It was his turn to be speechless when he saw her."Miss, is your hair natural?"

She put a hand up to her red and black hair and frowned"Yes it is."

"I see… Come along. Griphook would want to speak to you as well." He started to tug her along with Allen.

She looked back and called out to Lenalee, Lavi and kanda. "Stay with the Weasleys and keep an eye on each other!"

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys and Harry were led off to their

underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.

-Harry POV-

The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train

tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Harry enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Weasleys' vault, but felt dreadful, far worse than he had in Knockturn Alley, when it was opened. There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. Harry felt even worse when they reached his vault. He tried to block the contents from view as he hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag.

-Allen and Rowenna's POV-

They were brought into an elegantly decorated office and seated before an elegant desk. On top of the elegant chair behind the desk was an elegantly dressed goblin. He was squat and short like the other one but had a chilling aura that commanded respect. He smoothed out some papers and put them to the side.

"Ah Mister Walker and this is…."Griphook looked expectantly at Rowenna. She introduced herself. A brief look of shock penatrated his poker face for a moment. Before he composed himself."So i assume that your world has began to overlap with ours? I should have expected as much." He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well anyway I am Griphook_. Let's get to the point here. Mister Walker, you are here because you have an account and need the key. I am pleased to tell you that you have amassed quite a bit in the past couple of years."

"Wait how do I have an account. I have never been here before-" Allen was cut off by Griphook.

"Does the name Mana Walker ring a bell?" Allen froze as did Rowenna. She already knew about Allen turning his father into an akuma. "He opened an account for the two of you. When he opened this account he told me that a silver-eyed child with a red scar and white hair will come and that when the time comes, to give the boy his account as well as create a new one under the boy's name"

Griphook jumped off his chair and walked over to a nearby glass cabinet. He muttered "Revelogus" and withdrew a small box. Big enough for a key.

"Mr Griphook, Mana is my father why did he make an account here in the first place? Was he a wizard? When did he come here?" Allen had only gotten his scar after Mana had died. How could Mana have known about this?

But the biggest question lingered in his mind. Why didn't Mana ever tell me?

"I am sorry I can not answer your questions." Griphook sat back down, box still in hand. "He just walked in one day and created an account. He left us with these instructions and then just vanished. Since then we have seen neither hide nor hair. I believe it was around 25 years ago."25 years? That would be way before he met Allen at the circus. What is going on?

"Now this box contains the key we crafted for him. The box itself however was Mana Walker' has not been opened since we got it."He handed it to Allen who hesitated but then took it.

It was a beautifully crafted mahogany box with golden accents. A golden clasp shimmered along the side. Allen carefully opened it and found a key nested on top of a velvet pillow. A yellowing note was placed besides it.

Carefully he opened the note.

 _My dear Allen,_

 _If you have opened this letter then that means that i am long gone. It would also mean that you are all grown up. Funny it seems like just yesterday that you were a small bratty child._

 _You might be thinking about why and how i was affiliated with the wizards. Unfortunately i can not say everything that i want to in this letter. I am so sorry. You will be without answers again._

 _I hope you enjoy Hogwarts. When I was a boy I went to school there for a while and I enjoyed it. Maybe you will meet my old friends. I was quite the popular kid. If you need any help seek out Severus Snape or James Potter or Sirius Black. Don't get in trouble with Minerva McGonagall._

 _Remember to always keep walking. I love you very much._

 _With love,_

 _Mana Walker_

 _12/ 19/1968_

 _P.S- Hold onto the key and this letter. They are keys you require for the future room._

Allens furiously scrubbed at his tears.

" Th-Thank you" he managed to choke out. He didn't bother thinking about what Mana had kept from him or how he knew anything. The letter didn't really say anything at all. But he didnt care right now. Allen carefully put the letter aside and turned his attention to the key that was now in Rowenna's long tapered fingers.

It was silver with a tint of red. It was shaped like the Black Orders cross insignia with a wand attached to one of the spokes. A rectangle then protruded out of the base of the wand-where the hilt would be. An M was monogrammed on the back of the cross.

"This key will open your vault as well as many of the objects inside. However Mana Walker also placed another door inside his vault. That key will not open that one" Griphook then turned his attention to Rowenna who was sitting poker faced and silent.

" Now Miss Bowwer, the reason for you being here. Your father had brought you here when you were very young. He too made an account and locked something rather important inside. He would not tell us what but said that it was a dangerous secret and must be guarded at all costs. He did not give us a key as well. Do you know where he is?"

"Im sorry but he died about 8 years ago" she gripped her coat as she remembered the horrible tragedy. "I don't have any memory of ever coming here and I wasn't aware that he had relations with the wizarding world..."

"Oh im am so sorry to hear of his passing. He was a great man... Why, he saved my life once... I truly owed him a great debt." Griphook bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"Now, the last time you both were here you were around 4 or 5 years old. Quite an energetic and bouncy child although you were quite afraid of me. Yet you made the dragon that we have quite docile."Griphook smiled at that memory.

Allen choked out"Dragon? You have one? Here?"

Griphook waved dismissively and started speaking again as another goblin entered with tea and small cakes. "At any rate, your vault can not be opened unless that key is found."

"I see. I don't suppose a spare key way made was there?"

"No there is only one in existance and can't be a master craftsman wouldnt be able to. After all it was goblin made."

"I see. Thank you for telling us this."

"The pleasure is mine. Now we have dallyed for too long. Let us go to Mister Walker's vault. I will personally take you there."

About 10 minutes and a rollercoaster ride later, they arrived at Allens vault. It had an engraving of a clown's ball and the letter M. The door was around 9 ft by 9 ft with a tiny key hole in the middle.

Allen looked at the key then inserted it. The door swung open and a cascade of gallons, knuts and sickles engulfed Allen.

"Allen!" Rowenna frantically dug through the pile, unearthing a heaving Allen. White faced he scrambled out and away from the glistening pile.

"Whoa, Allen your loaded!" Rowenna exclaimed touching the coins. " Mind if we take some? We can cover all our expenses with this"

" Not at all!With this much gold, I can finally pay of Masters debts!." Tears gushed like rivers from his eyes"No more pain! No more suffering!"He sat up and eagerly started to place coins inside a leather pouch from his bag. Rowenna took out her purse and followed suit. Griphook merely looked over his shoulder every now and then to check on them.

After loading their bags with the money they took the dizzying trip back up. (Rowenna promptly threw up after) They walked into the lobby to find their friends. Or not.

They were not in the lobby and Rowenna nearly had a panic attack.

" . They got lost again!? I knew it. I shouldn't have left them alone. Wait but they have Lavi and Lena so it should be fine…."She kept on hyperventilating while Allen tried to calm her down and so they didn't notice when a little goblin walked up to them. This one seemed to be a woman if the horrendous eyeshadow and lipstick were any indication.

"Your friends asked 'e to inform you of 'heir departure. They 'ave gone to 'he Leaky Cauldron " she pointed outside."They're waiting there. Just take a right and it's the third building on the left sweeties."

They thanked her and left for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Rowenna, do you think wizards play poker?"Allen sidestepped a pregnant woman. He was happy to finally have a way to pay off his irritating Masters debts.

"Well if they do then we could make a lot more money than we already have."

The three Broomsticks came into view. Along with screams.

'Shit'

"Thats probably one of our friends"

"Yep probably Bakanda"

Allen was right. Kanda was sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the room with a large tipsy man in front of him. Bottles of alcohol and money were spread out around them. Kanda was egging the man on, who looked like if he would puke if he drank anymore. Already he was turning a nice shade of crimson.

Mr Weasley was sitting in the cornor along with Lenalee and the Grangers. They kept shooting glances but other than that they kept up a pleasant conversation.

"Bakanda!"

Kanda turned,pissed "Hmm some little shit is calling my name. Too bad he's too small to be seen".

"Hey Yu-chan. Is that beer any good?"

He muttered a 'suppose so' and picked the last bottle up, handing it to her. "Lenalee lets go. Che, you guys were in there for an hour. Hope it was worthwhile. By the way Baka-Usagi is in the next door bookshop. "

"How was the bank guys? I'm glad you back. "Lenalee said with a radiant smile that drew all the males in the pubs attention.

"It was found some….interesting things. We will fill you in later. How did you guys end up like this?" Allen gestured around at the now nearly comatose man who was racing Kanda.

"Ah well..."Lenalee gave a small giggle"We were all sitting together when he walked over and started flirting with Kanda. Obviously he didn't like that so they had ' a show of masculinity' and thus what you just saw."

Allen started to laugh "Haha that's too funny Bakanda." Then he paused and asked"Wait wouldn't Mr Weasley and the Grangers think that something was off?They don't know about his regeneration"

"They thought he was cheating with magic."

"Oh."

Mr Weasley walked over. "Now then. Shouldn't we get going?There still so much you all need to get. We have dilly dallied long enough."

"Oh my god. Yes we have to get our shopping done."Rowenna looked at her watch.

"But we dont have any money…."Lenalee began to say as Rowenna jiggled her purse at Lenalee.

"Oh yes we lets get our books first then we can get our wands."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Please dont hesitate to ask if you have any questions whatsoever or just tell me how I'm doing!**

 **Also if you want me to do yullen let me know. There is still time to decide! Also give me some paring for Lenalee. It CAN'T be Lavi though.**

 **Hope you liked it :)**

 **Please review**

 **~Valora**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyo peeps! Sorry this took a while. It was originally going to be longer however Isplit it into two chapters. The next chapter will be short. Please review and ask any questions you may have :)**

 **I dont own dgrayman or harry potter.**

— Harry's POV—-

Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoo lbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold, silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in Harry's pocket was clamoring to be spent, so he bought

three large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams, which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called Prefects Who Gained Power.

"A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers," Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating..."

"Go away," Percy snapped.

"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out...He wants to be Minister of Magic..." Ron told Harry and Hermione in an undertone as they left Percy to it.

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30P.  4:30P.M.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole

booklist!"

"Hey isn't that bloke over there Professor Lavi?" Ron said pointing thought the window at a young red headed bandana wearing man deeply immersed in a book. Lavi was shoved into a corner of the shop but he didn't seem to mind. The crowd squeezed in around him but he didn't seem to notice.

" Hey guys!" Allen called from down the street. He was eating a large ice cream while Rowenna was sipping some alcohol behind him. Lena was berating Rowenna for drinking in the middle of the day. Mr Weasley followed them with Mrs Weasley and Ginny beside him.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a when we get inside. Just have to squeeze past all this ruckus. ..."

" Whos Lockhart?" Lenalee wondered out loud.

Mrs Weasley looked as though she had been slapped" Whos Lockhart? Why he's wrote all those books that are on this years booklist. You must have heard of him... He such a daring and brave man- sorry dear- he's saved so many villagers and defeated so many monsters...! There can't be anyone in the wizarding world that hasn't heard of him."

Drat, " Oh ri-right. I remember now" she looked to Allen for help. They couldn't risk blowing their cover. He was preoccupied with his ice cream. She also looked to Rowenna who was missing. A sweep around yielded that she was heading inside. Lenalee sighed and everyone filed inside. Rowenna headed over to Lavi who was deaf to the world. She socked him over the head and he finally broke out of her reverie. " Wha-Oh Hey Rowenna. How was your bank trip? Also why is there a giant crowd."

Rowenna rolled her eyes good-naturedly and responded " It was an interesting trip. I'll tell you about it later. About the crowd- some guys is signing book. Mrs Weasley seems to be a fan."

" Huh. Must be pretty famous to have this big of a crowd."

" Yeah his name was Gillly Loorheat or something"

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" Lavi laughed" I just finished a couple of his books. What a crock! Jiji and I were there for some of those events actually. He twisted the truth by a lot."

— Harry's POV—

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet —"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron — and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge —" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

—-Allens POV—-

Allen was trailing behind Lenalee when he heard this announcement. He turned to Lockheart for a second and Lenalee was jostled to the front of the crowd where she nearly tripped.

Lockhart was looking around like an dog looking for treats when he spotted her.

He fell for her instantly. Giggling and held his hand out to her and bowwed." Madam. You are looking very beautiful.."

All the woman in the shop melted instantly at the smile that Lockhart was giving Lenalee. In the moment that he had forgotten about Harry he dashed away.

Lenalee was confused but gave a smile " ahh, thank you?"

" You are very welcome Madam" He conjured a nearby child's toy wand into a bouquet of roses." For you madam. When i first saw you i knew that you were the one for me. Come with me mon fille. Let me show you great things. You can even have my autograph..."

"Umm, excu-"

" Oh yes of course you wouldnt want the photo. After all you will have the real me..."

" Thats not what-"

" My my you are a lucky one arent you madam. Having a handsome man like me by your side."

" Excuse me but -"

Then Lockhart did something that might have cost him his life had this been a different place rather than a congested bookshop. He slithered over to Lenalee and placed his hand seductively and low on her waist.

Kanda charged and so did Allen and Lavi. But before they could do anything Lenalee had activated her dark boots and had kicked Lockhart in the crotch.

The bookstore went silent. All the jealous woman under Lockharts spell went slack jawed. All the men winced at the resounding crack that ensued.

Lavi started howling with laughter. Lockhart staggered to his knees and said" Wha-What the hell? Who are you? How dare you"

Lenalee stepped forward and said" Lenalee Lee. Assistant Nurse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardery."

He went slack jawed. Rowenna stepped up and bent down to whisper in his ear " If you speak to her or any woman like that or even touch her like that then you with have the full force of the Black Order on you. Trust me you dont want us as enemies. We shall meet again at Hogwarts" she straighten up. Lavi was checking her books out from the stunned cashier. Harry and the others were checking out as well. Rowenna and Lenalee started to walk towards the door when one of the woman broke out of her shock and rallied the other woman. They were all about to stampede over the excoristes when Rowenna flung her hand out and yelled "Stupefy!". Instantly they all froze in their tracks. They ran out along with the Weasleys, Grangers and Harry.

—Harry's PoV—

Harry staggered slightly under the weight of his books, and he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.

"You have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own —"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well — Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way. "Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids...I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very

old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of

wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching

apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley...and I thought your family could sink no lower."

Allen chose that time to make his appearance. He accidentally bumped into Mr Malfoy - spilling some of Rowennas whiskey on Mr Malfoys robes.

Allen hurriedly apologized but Mr Malfory had pointed his wand at him, anger and disgust evident on every inch of his face.

" Why you ... you little..."

" My my you are a lucky one arent you madam. Having a handsome man like me by your side."

" Excuse me but -"

Allen turned his head and saw Lockharts hand. Immediately he vaulted over Mr Malfoy and the shop patrons when CRACK!

Lenalee stepped forward and said" Lenalee Lee. Assistant Nurse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardery."

Lavi was a few feet away and was laughing his head off. Ron, Harry, Fred and George were also laughing hysterically. Hermione and Mrs Weasley however looked like Lenalee had called them both a mudblood.

Rowenna bent down and whispered something that made Lockharts face get even paler.

The women broke out of their revire and started at them but were stunned by Rowenna.

" Umm.. Gotta go!" Allen said grabbing their bags and high tailing out.

Lavi was still laughing along with Fred and George.

" Showed him you did"

"Lena that was amazing"

" Didnt think you had it in ya" George appraised her with newfound respect.

" Arthur really who are these people?" Mrs Weasley said, red faced from runnjng. The group had now run a fair distance from Florish and Blotts and were walking amidst the crowd" That little girl assaulted Gilderoy Lockhart!"

" Oh come of it Mum" Ron said offhandedly" He was touchin her. I think shes one of the only girls with any sense in her head-"

" What do you mean the only?" Frowned an irked Hermione.

"Well she wasn't throwing herself at him like the others or quoting of his books"

Hermione blushed a bright scarlet but before she could retort Rowenna said " Mr Weasley, I am so sorry to impose so much-"

"Haha its no problem. You chaps are interesting people and you really must explain to me how a goo-lum works."

"Can you show us to a wandmaker?"

" Oh yeah. You stunned those blokes without a wand-" said Ron.

" Well" Lavi started" She used wandless magic which isn't very common for a wizard and it would be easier to teach with a wand so..."

"Oh course. We'll show you the finest wandmaker in Britain."

 **Sorry for the long chapter!**

 **Review if you liked.**

 **PS- I absolutly hate Lockhart so he's going to be so humiliated. BWWWWaAAAAHHHHHHHAAHAHHAHHAHHAH**

 **~Valora**


	9. Chapter 8

Heyo guys!

Just FYI i don't know anything about wand cores so just role with it.

Yullen is still up for debate! Also who do you you want Lenalee to end up with?

If I get enough responses and figure out how to use polls then I will set one up.

For all you Lockhart haters, what do you want to happen to Lockhart next? What tortures should he feel? BBBBBWWWWWWAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAH

Thank you to everyone who have reviewed or followed or favorited or even read my story! It means a lot to me. :D

I don't own Dgrayman or Harry Potter. I own Rowenna Bowwer.

—- Outside Ollivanders —

"So is this really the best wandmakers shop?" asked Lavi.

Lenalee shrugged " 'Guess so. Do you think he can fit us with wands. I mean we aren't even actually wizards." She looked around to see if anyone was listening to them. Rowenna was yelling at Allen and Kanda who both looked ready to fight each other. The Weasleys were separating again, with the exception of Mr Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione and the twins. No one was watching them.

"Can you believe it's been almost a year since we started to learn magic? Felt a lot longer to me". The exorcists were not wizards. At least not by a year ago, on a mission in Britain, a few finders gathered reports of oddities that were not related to akuma or the Noah. The information was gathered under the impression of innocence but nothing was found in those areas. The information was filed under general notes and were buried under the mountain that is Komui's papers. Eventually the Black Order realized that the Earl of Millennium had an ally. This ally according to Komui was someone named Voldemort. They eventually found out that Voldemort had died and was part of a magical world. Dumbledore had reached out to the Black Order after finding out about it in a couple of books. Hogwarts had had akuma attacks recently and he wanted protection. The only problem was that nobody knew magic. Lavi and Bookman fixed that though by countless hours of research that yielded a spell to give magic. However it was extremely risky and the body needed to be configured right down to the cells. Many exorcists such as Marie and Miranda had their innocence reject the magic and thus couldn't gain the ability.

Mr Weasley led the way into the shop, holding the door open for everyone else.

Rows upon rows of boxes lined the walls. An endless array seemed to go on forever throughout the store. A long table with chairs separated the boxes from the customers. They entered and Mr Weasley called out " Hello? Mr Ollivander?"

A little old man came out from behind a shelf " So sorry. Sorry. The heartstring cores got a little mixed up with the unicorn tendon ones... Ahh Mr Weasley. How are you? I do hope you are taking care of that wand. _ if I remember."

Mr Weasley smiled " You remember well. We aren't the ones who need a new wand but our new friends here. Professors meet Mr Ollivander."

The exorcists introduced themselves.

" Hmm well then, off we go. Now who would like to go first?"

" I guess i will go" said Rowenna reluctantly glancing at the others. The whole wand thing was rather iffy since they weren't actually wizards. They weren't sure whether their innocence would accept the wand. If it didn't well, no one knows for sure what would happen. At best the exorcist would die. At worst they might turn into a fallen one. Rowenna went first since she had the best control over her innocence and can feel its emotions as well as all the other innocences emotions.

She sat down and Mr Ollivander brought over a small long box.

" Dragon heartstring. 12 inches. Oak wood. Give it a whirl, dearie."

She did. Nothing happened. She felt kinda stupid waving around a stick.

" Ah well a pity. Here you go try this one..." She tried another. Nothing happened. They repeated this process for about 10 mins. With every failed attempt he seemed to get more and more excited.

" Ah well. Here we go." He handed her another "Try this one. "

' Yippee here is another one. Come on Royal Recurve. Which one will you accept?' She gave it a wave and something strange happened. A wand off the next shelf started to rattle loudly. It was shaking so hard it nearly fell off the shelf but Mr Ollivander caught it before it could crash to the floor. Before he could say something it flew out of the box and straight at Rowenna. She caught it out of reflex. It glowed brightly in her hand and released yellow and red light that enveloped everyone in a warm glow. It dissipated slowly.

Rowenna was shell shocked. She honestly didn't believe that she would get a wand.

" Curious" Mrs Olivander said adjusting his spectacles "Most curious". He brought over the box in which the wand had lane and Rowenna choked up when she saw the box.

The box was mahogany with an engraving of the letter B. Around it was a bear with wings. The box looked hand carved and almost plain looking to the glancing eye.

But Rowenna recognized it instantly. It was her adoptive fathers box. Hawk Bowwer.

" That wand has a rather interesting history. It was sold about 45 years ago. It was brought back about 20 years times involved Mr Hawk Bowwer, your-"

" Father"

" Yes. He told me to keep it in the event one of his children were to keep it in the event one of his children were to arrive in the Wizarding world. I recognized you instantly" He paused and peered at the wand " Hmmm... Yes, Yes. Oak wood. 17 inches. Heartstring core. Slightly springy. Powerful and adaptive core. Take good care of it." She thanked him and placed the wand in the box which she clutched tightly.

Lavi decided to go next. As soon as he sat down and tried his first wand it ignited. Fire trailed out of the top. Lavi yelped and held it away from his body. Mr Ollivander put the fire out and had him try another one. This one reacted by blowing up a nearby shelf.

" Oh my"

Mr Ollivander gave him another wand. " Third time's the charm..."

Instantly his wand lit up with a warm green glow.

"Very well. It seems the wand has spoken. Hmmm. Let me see ... Yes. 12 inches. Red wood. Dragon tendon core. Take good care of it, sir."

Lavi thanked him chirpily and grinned impishly as he went back to his perch near the Weasleys and Harry. Ron and Harry were having a heated argument.

" Now why don't we do 2 at a time. It is getting pretty late."

Allen and Lenalee sat down next to each other. Both were given wands. 10 minutes later a search yielded Allens wand. A dragon tendon core , 13 inches with Dark Oak wood.

Kanda replaced him and he and Lenalee started to go through more and more and more wands. About 20 minutes later they had gone through every single wand in Ollivanders. None were compatible with either of them.

" Never. Never in 50 years of this business have there never been a match..."

" I am so sorry sir" Lenalee bowed remorsefully. Wands were essential to blend it at Hogwarts. Her innocence was rejecting all the wands in the shop.

Kanda was a little less remorseful but still looked miffed. " Che. The wands must be faulty or something."

"Aww is Bakanda sad that he didn't get a wand?" Allen smirked.

" At least I wouldn't look retarded waving around a stick like you"

" Guys stop" Rowenna was still quite pale but she gave her infamous death glare.

" Don't be disheartened dear" said Mr Ollivander kindly to Lenalee. " If none of these reacted that means none of the ones here would work. You will find a compatible wand soon and I guarantee it will be spectacular."

" Ummm... speaking of spectacular the scolding Molly will give us will also be spectacular unless we move right along."

They all thanked Mr Ollivander and filed outside" Right then what will you be doing Professors?" Mr Weasley asked turning around. " Surely you wouldn't be staying here for much longer? It will be dark soon."

Allen smiled and said" Well we have a bit more shopping left... Professor Mcgonagall that she will be apparating to us to fetch us in a bit..."

" Actually why dont we stay at the 3 broomsticks. They have rooms" asked Lenalee.

" Yeah that a good idea" responded Rowenna.

" Alright then. We have to get going soon. See you when term starts professors."

They bid their farewells to the Weasleys and Harry and went down the street. Rowenna and Lenalee got owls while Kanda got a mangy and grumpy cat. Lavi went into Junko's joke shop and brought one of everything. They got magicked knapsacks and suitcases. Kanda walked into a rather shady shop and took a look at the swords and sheaths. Rowenna also walked into a brought a couple bottles of fire whisky. Lenalee grabbed some robes for all four of them as well as hats and wand holsters. Allen barricaded himself in a candy shop.

They sent a message via the Owl post to McGonagall informing her on their whereabouts.

They met up and went to the 3 broomsticks to get a room. The exorcists go two rooms side-by-side. Lenalee and Rowenna got a room and the boys got another. After giving Komui a report via golem they said their goodnights and went to bed.

Except for Kanda.

He laid awake staring at the ceiling. He didn't like this magical world. To him magic was nothing but trouble. It always brought back bad memories.

Kanda closed his eyes an fragments of his memories flashed behind his eyelids.

—- Harrys POV—-

There group headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder.

They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

Harry took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket before helping himself to Floo powder. It definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know if you have any questions!

Please review :)

~Valora


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Just wanted to release this chapter a little early!**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Btw should his story be yullen ? And who should Lenalee end up with? I was also thinking if I should bring Alma back in his girl form. If that happens that means no yullen though.**

 **Let me know!**

 **I don't own Dgrayman or Harry Potter**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of the summer vacation came too quickly for Harry's liking. He was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, but his month at the Burrow had been the happiest of his life. It was difficult not to feel jealous of Ron when he thought of the Dursleys and the sort of welcome he could expect next time he turned up on Privet Drive.

On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner that included all of Harry's favorite things, ending with a mouthwatering treacle pudding. Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.

It took a long while to get started next morning. They were up at dawn, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do. Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills; people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands; and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.

Harry couldn't see how eight people, six large trunks, two owls, and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. He had reckoned, of course, without the special features that Mr. Weasley had added.

"Not a word to Molly," he whispered to Harry as he opened the trunk and showed him how it had been magically expanded so that the luggage fitted easily.

When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side, and said, "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" She and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"

Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Harry turning back for a last look at the house. He barely had time to wonder when he'd see it again when they were back. George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks. Five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Fred could run in for his broomstick. They had almost reached the highway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary. By the time she had clambered back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high.

Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife. "Molly, dear —"

"No, Arthur —–"

"No one would see — this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed — that'd get us up in the air — then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser —"

"I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight —"

They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.

Harry had caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year. The tricky part was getting onto platform nine and three-quarters, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, but it had to be done carefully so that none of the Muggles noticed you vanishing.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier. Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry.

Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and —

CRASH. Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward; Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly; people all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up. Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd. "Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron.

"I dunno —" Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them. "We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself —" Harry looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ten seconds…nine seconds…

He wheeled his trolley forward cautiously until it was right against the barrier and pushed with all his might. The metal remained solid.

Three seconds…two seconds…one second…

"It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?"

Harry gave a hollow laughed. "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years."

Ron pressed his ear to the cold barrier.

"Can't hear a thing," he said tensely, "What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us."

They looked around. People were still watching them, mainly because of Hedwig's continuing screeches. "I think we'd better go and wait by the car," said Harry. "We're attracting too much atten —"

"Harry!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming. "The car!"

"What about it?" "We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"

"But I thought —"

"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy —"

"But your Mum and Dad…" said Harry, pushing against the barrier again in the vain hope that it would give way. "How will they get home?"

"They don't need the car!" said Ron impatiently. "They know how to Apparate! You know, just vanish and reappear at home! They only bother with Floo powder and the car because we're all underage and we're not allowed to Apparate yet…"

Harry's feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement. "Can you fly it?"

"No, problem," said Ron, wheeling his trolley around to face the exit. "C'mon, let's go. If we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express —"

And they marched off through the crowd of curious Muggles, out of the station and back onto the side road where the old Ford Anglia was parked. Ron unlocked the cavernous trunk with a series of taps from his wand. They heaved their luggage back in, put Hedwig on the back seat, and got into the front. "Check that no one's watching," said Ron, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand.

Harry stuck his head out of the window: Traffic was rumbling along the main road ahead, but their street was empty. "Okay," he said. Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished — and so did they. Harry could feel the seat vibrating beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and his glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars.

"Let's go," said Ron's voice from his right.

And the ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below them. Then there was a popping noise and the car, Harry, and Ron reappeared.

"Uh-oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty —"

Both of them pummeled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again.

"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy.

"Now what?" said Harry, blinking at the solid mass of cloud pressing in on them from all sides.

"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron. "Dip back down again — quickly —"

They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around in their seats, squinting at the ground.

"I can see it!" Harry yelled. "Right ahead — there!"

The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.

"Due north," said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard. "Okay, we'll just have to check on it every half hour or so — hold on —" And they shot up through the clouds. A minute later, they burst out into a blaze of sunlight. It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun.

"All we've got to worry about now are airplanes," said Ron.

They looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, they couldn't stop. It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This, thought Harry, was surely the only way to travel — past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle. They made regular checks on the train as they flew farther and farther north, each dip beneath the clouds showing them a different view. London was soon far behind them, replaced by neat green fields that gave way in turn to wide, purplish moors, a great city alive with cars like multicolored ants, villages with tiny toy churches.

Several uneventful hours later, however, Harry had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off. The toffees had made them extremely thirsty and they had nothing to drink. He and Ron had pulled off their sweaters, but Harry's T-shirt was sticking to the back of his seat and his glasses kept sliding down to the end of his sweaty nose. He had stopped noticing the fantastic cloud shapes now and was thinking longingly of the train miles below, where you could buy ice-cold pumpkin juice from a trolley pushed by a plump witch. Why hadn't they been able to get onto platform nine and three-quarters?

"Can't be much further, can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink into their floor of cloud, staining it a deep pink. "Ready for another check on the train?" It was still right below them, winding its way past a snowcapped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds.

Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove them upward again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances.

"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before…"

And they both pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were blossoming in the blackness. Harry pulled his sweater back on, trying to ignore the way the windshield wipers were now waving feebly, as though in protest.

"Not far," said Ron, more to the car than to Harry, "not far now," and he patted the dashboard nervously.

When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew.

"There!" Harry shouted, making Ron and Hedwig jump. "Straight ahead!"

Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle.

But the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed. "Come on," Ron said cajolingly, giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on —" The engine groaned.

Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. Harry found himself gripping the edges of his seat very hard as they flew toward the lake. The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Harry saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The car wobbled again.

"Come on," Ron muttered. They were over the lake — the castle was right ahead — Ron put his foot down. There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely. "Uh-oh," said Ron, into the silence. The nose of the car dropped. They were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall.

"Noooooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; they missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch, and then out over the black lawns, losing altitude all the time. Ron let go of the steering wheel completely and pulled his wand out of his back pocket — "STOP! STOP!" he yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windshield, but they were still plummeting, the ground flying up toward them —

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late — CRUNCH. With an ear splitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt.

Steam was billowing from under the crumpled hood; Hedwig was shrieking in terror; a golf ball-size lump was throbbing on Harry's head where he had hit the windshield; and to his right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan. "Are you okay?" Harry said urgently.

"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand —"

It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters.

Harry opened his mouth to say he was sure they'd be able to mend it up at the school, but he

never even got started. At that very moment, something hit his side of the car with the force of a charging bull, sending him lurching sideways into Ron, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof.

"What's happen —?"

Ron gasped, staring through the windshield, and Harry looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them. Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach.

"Aaargh!" said Ron as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; the windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving in.

"Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backward into Harry's lap by a vicious uppercut from another branch.

"We're done for!" he moaned as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating — the engine had restarted.

"Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach. A few tendrils lashed out a the car and grabbed its tail end.

" We are done for!" Ron screeched, closing his eyes.

Suddenly a blue black figure rushed past the window. Something shimmery cut the tendrils away from the car and the car shot forward. It crashed into the grass leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

It was the grumpy man from Diagon Alley. He had blue black hair and was wearing a long black and red coat with silver accents.

"Why aren't you guys at the hall?". He sounded irritated like they interrupted his meal. With a sudden thump the Ford Anglia spat out their luggage and Hedwig, closed its doors and drove away into the Forbidden Forest.

"No!NO!Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!"

But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from its exhaust.

"What the hell-Nevermind" KAnda grabbed Harry and Ron by their shirts and started dragging them towards the entrance of Hogwarts. They protested all the way but a glare from Kanda silenced them.

On their way inside the building the building they met snape who had his nose turned up at the scene.

"Whats going on? It sounds like a raid out there." Then he caught sight of Harry and Ron in Kandas grip. "Looks like the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?"

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it —"

"It wasn't our fault, sir-"

"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "I will take you to your head of House. Hopefully she will see enough sense to expel the both of you. Mr Kanda I can take them off your hands…."

Kanda grunted and handed them over. Then he turned around and walked back to his post by the door.

-In the Great Hall-

Allen was trying quite hard in order to eat like a decent person. Everytime he started eating like a starving dog, aka savage, Lenalee stepped on his foot.

Dumbledore had introduced them as well as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. It was the the same man from the bookstore. He looked fresh and shiny and most of the female population swooned under his gaze.

As soon as Dumbledore had introduced the exorcists Lockhart had impurseptivly gone pale. It was replaced with a stupid smile right after.

The sorting process was quite amazing. Allen nearly fell out of his chair when the hat began singing. That earned him a chuckle from Dumbledore and quite a number of stares.

The student found his and Rowenna's appearances peculiar and frankly he was getting sick of it already. Allen sighed. Oh well at least the food was good.

\- In Snape's office-

There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this." It would have been better if he had shouted.

Harry hated the disappointment in his voice. For some reason, he was unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes, and spoke instead to his knees. He told Dumbledore everything except that Mr. Weasley owned the bewitched car, making it sound as though he and Ron had happened to find a flying car parked outside the station. He knew Dumbledore would see through this at once, but Dumbledore asked no questions about the car.

When Harry had finished, he merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles. "We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron. Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Snape looked as though Christmas had been canceled.

He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree — surely acts of this nature —"

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample —" Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle.

"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."

"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted —"

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

"Oh, good," said Ron.

"And speaking of Gryffindor —" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Harry cut in: "Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so — so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it — should it?" he finished, watching her anxiously.

Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing look, but he was sure she had almost smiled. Her mouth looked less thin, anyway. "I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and Harry's heart lightened considerably. "But you will both get a weeks worth of detention with me and both of you will be assisting our new professors. They will need a guide around the castle and assistance."

It was better than Harry had expected. Even the part about the professors was alright. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursleys, that was nothing. Harry knew perfectly well they'd just be disappointed that the Whomping Willow hadn't squashed him flat.

Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop. "You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast." When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle.

"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich.

"So did I," said Harry, taking one, too.

"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them." He swallowed and took another huge bite. "Why couldn't we get through the barrier?" Harry shrugged.

"We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Should his story be yullen ? And who should Lenalee end up with? I was also thinking if I should bring Alma back in his girl form. If that happens that means no yullen though.**

 **Let me know!**

 **Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is late. I had a lot to do. However next week and the week after arent too bad so I will update a least 3 or 4 times.**

 **I don't own Dgrayman or Harry Potter.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next day, however, Harry barely grinned once. Things started to go downhill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug.

There was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning," which told Harry that she was still disapproving of the way they had arrived. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully. Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy with the worst memory of anyone Harry had ever met.

"Mail's due any minute — I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."

Harry had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, Unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh, no —" Ron gasped.

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger. "It's not that — it's that."

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" said Harry

"She's — she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" — he gulped —"it was horrible."

Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope.

"What's a Howler?" he said.

But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes —"

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

- **Exorcists Pov-**

A roar echoed throughout the Great Hall, causing Lavi to start choking on his eggs and Lenalee to fall out of her seat. Rowenna shot up and assumed her battle stance while Allen's modest mountain of food slid down the table causing his orange juice to spill all over his black and white robes.

"Whats going on?! Is it an akuma?" he said as the roaring continued.

Rowenna put down her fists but still looked alarmed.

"Err… I think Mr Weasley's mail is screaming"

"Ahhh… Hack….Cough….. Mail screaming. Great now I-Ack-have seen it all!" Lavi coughed very red in the face.

" Ha! If you think thats amazing then you are quite sorely mistaken!" laughed Professer Flitwick.

" What else is there?" Lavi asked, irritation replaced with curiosity.

" Oh just you wait, Good Sir. When you get a free period come down to my room or any of the others..."

Ron's letter stopped screaming and Kanda burst in, sword drawn, clothes messy" Whats going on? Whats that racket?"

 **—Allen-**

Allen jogged back to his room and classroom following Timcampy. Timcampy had memoized the routes and was now able to take him there smoothly. Today was Allens first day of teaching and he was extremely nervous. The only example he had of a teacher was Cross.

Cross.

Just thinking of him made Allen break out into cold sweat. That man was a demonic drunkard that had indirectly created Black Allen.

As he turned the corner a gaggle of voices drifted through the hall.

Tim stowed away inside Allen's coat when they heard the voices. He gnawed away at Allens fingers contentedly.

A group of blue and yellow robed students were chatting amiably but fell silent at the sight of Allen.

" Good morning class" Allen said warmly" I am so sorry I am late. Got a little turned around in this place."

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 2nd years filled with quiet chatter. A group of Hufflepuff girls giggled nearly and whispered " Kinda hot. Looks young."

"Do you think he's single? Could really go for him…."

Allen clapped."Now class welcome to Muggle Studies. I am Professor Allen Walker. If you wish you may call me Allen. I'm not so old as to be called Mister." He walked up the board and started writing."In this class you will be learning different things about the muggle world such as technology and behavior. Wands will not be permitted unless for special occasions such as cleaning up or simple spells. Homework will not be given unless we don't get anything done in class."

'Is that it or am I missing anything?' he thought.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot. I will not tolerate any fighting in this class. You are to respect me and each other. That being said I don't expect much trouble from you guys anyway." Allen paused and asked " Any questions?"

With some hesitation, a girl wearing yellow robes raised her hand and stood up. " Proffessor Walker, how old are you?"

"Please call me Allen and I am 16 years old."

Another student raised her hand "Are you single?"

The boys gasped softly and the girls leaned forward expectantly.

Allen blushed slightly but kept himself composed "I am afraid that is none of your buisness but…." Well a crush anyways "Yes I am single. Now lets start class. How about a review on the muggle world….."

 **-Rowenna's class-**

"Shoot I'm late!" Rowenna tore through the hallways and scittered past classes. " I knew I shouldn't have visited Kanda outside….I hope the kids are alright….."

Meanwhile in her class Slytherins and Gryfindor 3rd years were throwing insults and speals that rickocheded around the room. A window smashed. Desks boy was hanging from the chandelier, gripping it for dear life. In the center of all of it, amist the catcalls and jeers, was George and Fred Weasley and Marcus Flint.

"Red headed. Bloody bastards!" Marcus yelled with a swelling red nose. His wand was pointed at the twins who were fine except for the slight twitches in their legs.

"Now now,old boy." Fred scowled "You started it.I guess you couldn't keep those dung for brains from spreading to the rest of your ilk."

"Insulting us is something you can get away with but not our professers. Slytherins being smart my arse!"

Marcus snapped and brought his fist back cuffing Fred across the face. George reared his arm up and grabbed Marcus's arm. All around them Slytherins and Gryfindors jeered and cheered. Another window stepped on his foot and threw him off and into the large desk at the front which cracked in half.

"George!" Fred screamed holding a bloody nose. Then he turned towards Marcus with fury in his eyes and raised his wand to meet Marcus's wand.

"CONFRINGO!"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

"ENOUGH!"

A shield appeared in between both of them and they stumbled a little backwards. Rowenna walked forward briskly. She looked downright muderous unlike her usual calm demeneor. She stormed down the aisle to where George lay. The only sound was her boots going clickity-clack on the hard stone snapped out of his daze and rushed towards his brother.

Rowenna crouched over George and held a finger under his nose.

"Which one is he Mr Wealsey?"

"G-G-George" Fred stammered "He'll be fine wouldn't he? 'Be alright?"

George was bleeding from his mouth slightly and blood pooled at his brow. One of his arms was hanging at an angle. His foot was crushed.

Rowenna calmly finished her assesment of all this and rose, brushing hair out of her face." He will be fine. No lasting damage as long as he gets to the infirmary soon. Don't worry" She added that last part noticing the look on Fred's face. "That being said you should be more concerned about your punishment for your behavior today." She summoned a streachter with a wave of her wand it lifted George onto it. Rowenna also lowered the boy on the chandeliar who had started crying. "Mr Weasleys and Marcus Flint please meet me here after your classes around 6 pm. Failure to do so will result in a very unpleasant situation. Take him to the infermeray. And get you nose bandaged too. The rest of you sit down.50 points from both Gryfindor and 50 points from Slytherin for not stopping the fight but rather encouraging it."

The class sat down silently there mood now ten times worse than before.

" Well then I would say I am pleased to meet you all but I am not. Welcome to Muggle Interactions. I am Professor Bowwer. This class will teach about how to properly interact with Muggles which includes culture, language education ect. No wands will be required so put them away. You will have homework on the weekends. Is that clear?"

A flurry of nods answered her.

" Good. Any questions?"

Nobody dared to raise there hands. Rowenna gazed steadily with her one eye.

" Okay. Now you will all clean up my classroom. Without magic."

 **—Lenalee—-**

Lenalee was enjoying her time as Assistant Pomfrey took a liking to her as soon as she saw the green haired girl. She learned rather quickly and proposed even more remedies that even Snape could think of.

It was quiet in the Nurse's office. Lenalee was currently arranging the herb collection in Madam Pomphrey's office. They were out of order and in very hazardous positions. Lenalee noticed something missing and walked into the Infirmery to look for it when the door banged open and in entered the redheaded Weasley twins.

One was on a streacher and the other was clutching his nose.

"George! He's bleedin' "Fred cried.

"Whats all the fus- Oh Lee please see to one him-the one holding his nose. I will see to the George."

"Right, come this way. She beckoned Fred forward, who was casting furtive glances at George. They were seated on side by side beds.

"Alrighty Mr Fred. Lets reset that nose shall we?" Lenalee sat next to he on the bed and examined his nose. He hissed when she touched it.

"Ahhh sorry"

"N-Nah its ok. Bloody damn thing keeps throbbing….."

"Mmmmm…...definetly broken….I am going to have to set it before healing it. Its going to hurt for a second. Here, you can hold my hand….squeeze if it hurts."

She took his hand in hers. In the background, Madam Pomphrey was muttering about the crazy kids at was breathing softly. Fred blushed slightly.

"Wha-Wait don't you need both hands?"

"No. I can manage with one. Now get ready and hold still…...3…...2…..1!"

Crack!

Fred clutched here hand so hard he though he might have broken it.

"Ahhrggg!"

"Sorry...But at least now you're fine."Lenalee gave him a warm smile. She raised her wand and chanted a couple of spells occasionally checking his nose. He tried to make some small talk while she was checking.

"So how's Hogwarts?"

"I think it's wonderful actually!" Lenalee said. "Everyone's has been so nice so far actually. Oh yeah! I forgot to ask! How did you guys get into a scuffle anyway?"

Fred scowled " The Slytherin Marcus Flint. You know him? Anyway he and his little Slytherin gang were making fun of Professor Bowwer and Mister Kanda before Professor Bower's class. Called them names like tranny and a whore. Me and George and the rest of the Gryffindors tried to stop them and things got out of hand….. George was thrown against the Professor's desk. It split right down the middle." Fred mimicked the desk with hand gestures.

"How awful." Lenalee looked mad and 's heart raced as she said "Both of them hate to be called names like that. Rowenna has lived with it all her life."

Again, Fred wondered where these new teachers came from. They knew magic extremely well but didn't know any sort of wizarding culture. They were also young but as he was about to ask 'Who are you guys anyway?Where do you come from?' George yawned and woke up.

 **-Lavi-**

Lavi, unlike Lenalee and Allen, was not blending in or adjusting properly. Madam Pince had her hands full keeping him from opening a book and just reading while on the job.

"Honestly young man. While I admire your tenacity and curiosity for reading remember that you are on duty and need to is for after. Now there is a cart of books near my desk. Organize them in alphabetical order and put them in their places."

Lavi sighed and put his book away "Yes ma'am."

Lavi walked back to the desk and started organizing. A gaggle of first years ran past him.

"...a fight!..."

"...In the new Proffesors's class…"

"...I wanna see!..."

"...wait he might have stopped them already…"

"...No way!One of the 5th years told be she was weak….."

"QUIT YOUR SCREAMING!"Madam Pince screamed.

'A fight in Rowena's class,huh?'Lavi thought lazily. 'She's probably stopped it by now…'

He turned his attention towards the numerous books laying on the table. Sighing he started organizing them.

About an hour later he finished sorting all the books in the library. Madam Pince looked at him begrudgingly and told him to go take a break.

Lavi gave her a smile and thanked her. He then left the library and headed towards the main entrance where Kanda was.

-Kanda-

Kanda was bored. He was stuck on watch duty and nothing truly of worth happened. He was shocked at the giant squid in the lake but quickly got over it. The forest was dark and spooky. Even Kanda didn't want to go in.

He couldn't even train because that would 'make him seem out of place' whatever that means.

Currently he was sitting on a stool near the entrance. The early dregs of morning were approaching with ferocity. Kanda decided to close his eyes and meditate for a while when his golem went off.

It beeped twice and Komui's voice spoke.

"Heyyyyy Kanda-chan! How's Hogwarts?"

Kanda was disgruntleted. "God damn it Komui. What do you want?"

" . No need to get testy. I have a mission for you. It's a small village near here called Hogsmeade. We have multiple finders attempting to restrain a level 3. Also it seemed to have taken a hostage. Grab one the others with you. Perhaps Lavi? He should be free…"

Speak of the devil. Lavi just walked through the front door."Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Yu-chan~"

"No no way."Kanda said turning towards the forest."I can do this mission by myself."

"Oh come on, Yu-chan."Lavi ducked a punch. "I wanna come tooo…."

"Kanda please."Komui's voice was serious. "There is a hostage involved. We can't take any risks."

The blue-black haired man paused for a second before grunting, turning the golem off and walking in the general direction of Hogsmeade. Lavi ran after him.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Should his story be yullen ? And who should Lenalee end up with? I was also thinking if I should bring Alma back in his girl form. If that happens that means no yullen though.**

 **What did you guys think of that scene between Lena and Fred? )**

 **Let me know!**

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own dgrayman or Harry potter

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"George" Fred leaped from the bed and rushed over to his twin. "Bloody 'ell mate. Thought the snake did ya in."

"Bloody hurts." George smiled weakly. "Did ya take revenge for me?"

"Couldn't the Proffesser stopped us… cripes! She looked mighty pissed when she came into the class. She asked to see us around 6 ish…."

"Crikey is she going to messege mum?"

"I dunno."Fred looked really worried. " Its already 10. We better get to class."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. George you will stay here for an overnight watch. You lost a lot of blood. Your skull was cracked in 2 places and your arm is dislocated. You foot is also cracked and broken. I am using as much skelligrow as I can without blowing you up." Mme Pomphery said. "If Professor Bowwer needs to speak to you she can come down here. In the meantime, Fred, you must go back to class. I will not have you skipping on the rest of class if you are purfectly fine."

Fred mummered his reluctant consent. " Alrightly. I'll be back during lunch 'kay. I'll bring you some candy."

"No. You will not. You will bring the riff raff in. We need some peace and quiet in this infirmary." Madam Pomphrey responded walking away.

As Fred walked to the door, Lenalee followed him, " I will leave the door open if you want to leave something." Lenalee said with a wink and a finger to her lips. " Thats Mme Pomphery's lunch time. She has pop over somewhere."

"Thanks. Oh and ummmhhhh…. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to take a tour around the school with me one day. If your free that is…."

"I would love too" Lenalee smiled, "Unfortunetly my schedule is packed but I will let you know when I have time."

With that she closed the large infermery door, leaving a giddy and flushed Fred.

-Kanda and Lavi-

Kanda and Lavi got to Hogsmeade about 5 minutes due to Lavi's hammer which elongated in the direction of the village. They spotted an akuma on the ground and Kanda jumped off much to Lavi's suprise.

Kanda sliced a level one jumped onto another,slicing it and jumping again. He contuied this line.

Lavi landed safely on the ground.

"Well not everyone can be flashy like Yu." He said to himself. "Guess I will look for the level 3." But he didn't have to look because about a minute later it appeared before him on top of a rooftop nestled in between a few shops.. The monster was clutching a child in its hand. Lavi took in its apperaence.

He gasped. This wasn't like any akuma that he saw. It's face was humanoid with a 's eyes were empty black sockets with blood dripping out. It's body was lithe and skinny but humanoid in shape. It wore a short crop top barly covering its modest chest. Its skin was pale with a greenish hue. A snake-like tail extended well over 5 feet.

"OOhhhhhhhhh…...An excorcist hmm?" The level 3 tilted its head. "I was warned you know. Oh and if you make a move that I don't like then this girl as well as everything else might expire pre say."It gave a seductive grin. "Ya know, you aren't half what I was expecting when I was given this mission."

"What do you want?" Lavi said unfazed.

The level 3 floated closer. "Mmm…. You aren't very nice but anyway, I have a message from the Earl as well as a gift. He says ' Dear Excorcist, I hope you are enjoying the magical world. You aren't the only ones who made alliances. In fact you are last. My allies and I created a new type of akuma. Prototype 3 is standing in front of you. I hope you like her~' and your gift is this~!"

Prototype 3 aka the falsely known level 3 flicked her hand at him and with the force of a train at full speed. He flew into building after building finally cracking a brick wall.

Kanda saw this from the othere side of town. "Lavi!" He rushed towards him. Lavi coughed up blood and looked at PROTOTYPE 3 who was cakleing.

"Ehhhhh-HHHAAAAHHAHHA! Now I really like you~ Most people would be a splatter on the ground from that but you're whole." It leaned in toward Lavi and dropped the girl in the ground. Lavi lunged forward and caught her

'Damnit…..Legs are rib's near my lung.' He thought coughing up blood.

Slice! Kanda slashed at the akuma. It didn't douge but rather stood and yawned. "OOOOhhhh… Another hottie. Are all you exorcists like this?" The cut was already healing much to Kanda's astonishment and shock. " Ya know I can regenerate from innocence mostly however I do still feel pain. The Earl told me not to kill any Exorcists or damage them to badly…...Then again I have horrible self restraint." It grinned and in a blink of an eye, grabbed Kanda's sword and snapped it in two. The pieces fell to the ground and Kanda was roundhouse kicked away in an arc. He came crashing down with a crunch.

"Ka-nd-Ack!" Lavi yelped. He was wheezing horribly. Prototype 3 knelt and placed a hand under his chin, cupping his face. Its face came closer and closer until its lips met Lavi's.

Lavi was in shock. She was fuckin kissing him! He couldnt move or when he was about to pass out it released him and said "Ohh…. I hope you survive I like you~"

With that Prototype 3 dissapeared.

Lavi was choking now but managed to activate his golem.

"...He-lp. Ho-gs-mea-de. Hurr….." He passed out.

-Harry-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. At least the Howler had done one good thing: Hermione seemed to think they had now been punished enough and was being perfectly friendly again.

As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and with another twinge of guilt, Harry spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…"

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before — greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harry caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. He was about to follow Ron and Hermione inside when Lockhart's hand shot out.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word — you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face.

"Harry," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry."

Completely nonplussed, Harry said nothing.

"When I heard — well, of course, it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself." Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He was about to say so when Lockhart went on, "Don't know when I've been more shocked. Flying a car to Hogwarts! Well, of course, I knew at once why you'd done it. Stood out a mile. Harry, Harry, Harry."

It was remarkable how he could show every one of those brilliant teeth even when he wasn't talking.

"Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?" said Lockhart. "Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."

"Oh, no, Professor, see —"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, reaching out and grasping his shoulder. "I understand. Natural to want a bit more once you've had that first taste — and I blame myself for giving you that, because it was bound to go to your head — but see here, young man, you can't start flying cars to try and get yourself noticed. Just calm down, all right? Plenty of time for all that when you're older. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'It's all right for him, he's an internationally famous wizard already!' But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now. In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" He glanced at the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. "I know, I know — it's not quite as good as winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row, as I have — but it's a start, Harry, it's a start."

He gave Harry a hearty wink and strode off. Harry stood stunned for a few seconds, then, remembering he was supposed to be in the greenhouse, he opened the door and slid inside.

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. When Harry had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. They looked quite unremarkable to Harry, who didn't have the slightest idea what Hermione meant by the "cry" of the Mandrake.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right — earmuffs on."

Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Harry let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head.

He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.

"Four to a tray — there is a large supply of pots here — compost in the sacks over there — and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy Harry knew by sight but had never spoken to.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter…And you're Hermione Granger — always top in everything" (Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "— and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?"

Ron didn't smile. The Howler was obviously still on his mind.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if Id been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and — zap — just fantastic.

"My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family…"

After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot.

By the end of the class, Harry, lProfessor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. Everything Harry had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of his head during the summer. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand.

ike everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.

Ron was having far worse problems. He had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased

Harry was relieved to hear the lunch bell. His brain felt like a wrung sponge. Everyone filed out of the classroom except him and Ron, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.

"Stupid — useless — thing —"

"Write home for another one," Harry suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker. " Also where are Fred and George? Don't they have a free period now?"

"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag.

"And about the twins, they probably are in detention or Filch's office….."

They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration.

"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

"Why," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously.

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm — I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think — would it be all right if — can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" — he looked imploringly at Harry — "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"

Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"Jealous?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "'If you put another toe out of line'— Also I heard from FLint that your the twins from hell were sent to the infirmery cause of a fight. Even the other Weasleys are weak losers-"

Ron had whipped out his Spellotaped wand before but paused when Malfoy mentioned his brothers, but Hermione shut Voyages with Vampires with a snap and whispered, "Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

"Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side.

"A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey — if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much…"

Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase.

-Allen-

Allen was having a lunch break when he got Lavi's message. Tim had nugded him but Allen was too engroused in his food. Tim then resorted to bit Allen's fingers.

"Ouch….Ow….OKAY TIM! Geez what is it?"

Tim replayed Lavi's message.

"Shit!" He lept out of his chair and over his desk, grabbing his coat as he went.

He meet Rowenna near the front entrance. She was wearing her general's coat and held her bow and arrows.

"Gotta go now! Lena get a couple beds ready!" She spoke that last part into her golem.

"Right." Lenalee responded.

Allen summoned a couple of magic horses made of smoke and Rowenna and he rde them towards Hogsmeade.

They got there in 10 minutes. Lavi was laying on his chest with his head turned outward. Many of his limbs were dislocated and broken.

"Allen go look for Kanda! He should be him and look for anyone who might have injuries!"

"G-Got it." Allen ran off in the direction of destruction.

Rowenna summoned a stretcher which lifted Lavi."Lavi. Hey Lavi! H-Hang in there…." SHe mounted the horse and the stretcher followed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review!

Feel free to ask questions. :)


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Dgrayman or Harry Potter**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lenalee and Mme Pomphrey were rushing around with potions and healing spells in the infirmary. George and Fred were sent out to there rooms so they wouldn't have to witniss this. Lavi was in critical condition and could not be moved. By the time word could get to St Mungo's Hospital, he would cross the threshold into death. Lavi had multiple lacerations across his chest and back with broken arms and legs. Two of his fingers were bent at an extremely odd angle and a gaping hole lay were his hip was. He was losing blood too fast.

"Lenalee! More bandages! Get the blood clot potion! We can try that in higher dosage!"

"We are running out of skelligrow! His body is rejecting every potion we give!"

"What's happening?" Dumbledore strode in and was immediately yelled at by Mme Pomphrey. "Albus! We must keep this area sanitized! Please leave or at least stay back!"

Kanda had already healed but was laying in a bed since he was afraid to leave Lavi or face Mme Pomphrey's rage. Lavi was pale but not as pale as Rowenna. He knuckles clutched her uniform tightly to the point that her nails cut into her palm.

Allen noticed this and wrapped his arm around her. He knew exactly how she was feeling. So did Kanda. So did Lenalee. Hell, so did Lavi.

"Rowenna calm down. You wouldn't be able to help him if your so distraught." Allen said softly. Of course he was worried but he could fall apart. "You are our leader. You aren't alone remember that….."

"Che Baka-Usagi's bounced back before. He will be fine…." grunted Kanda, but the slight quaver in his voice betrayed his fear.

Lenalee had tears at the edges of her eyes but she soldiered forward. Lavi was moaning and getting warmer. Blood still dripped. It was a miracle he was still alive. Rowenna cupped her face in her hands for a moment. Then she shot up, surprising Allen who was next to her. "I've got it! We can use the ritual!"

Lenalee heard this. " Doesn't it only work between blood? We don't have any of his blood relatives here…"

"Not exactly. It just has to be a bond. We can make it work!"

"What ritual do you mean Professor?"Mme Pomphrey asked.

"Its a spell/ bond in which energy is shared as well as the pain of the injuries. But we don't have enough time to dilly-dally. We need moon leaves and sun flowers that were picked at the full moon! I don't have those…."

"I'm not letting you!" Kanda got out of bed and towered over her." He wouldn't want that and you know the risks!"

"I agree with Kanda!" Lenalee chimed in, grabbing her wrist." We can try more potions and spells…."

"Its too dangerous….." Allen said.

"Damnit I know, but I can't let him die! By my title of General of the Black Order you will help me, goddamit!" She looked at them with a stearn and scary glare. Lenalee flinched and her bow flicked near the seat. Allen and Kanda stepped back nervously. " Mme Pomphrey do you know where I can find what I need?"

"Serverous should have a few!" Mme Pomphrey looked her in the eyes. "If this doesn't work then there is no hope for him."

Exactly 7 minutes later the preparations were ready. Snape had joined them after looking disgruntled about being woken up. Two large circle were drawn right there on the floor. A large bowl laid in between them. Lavi was placed in one of the circle and Rowenna sat in the other. She had stripped to a black turtleneck and white pants. A long knife was in the bowl along with some moon leaves.

She took the knife and held it in front of her.

"Please leave the surrounding area. One mistake and it could cost both our matter what don't enter." They did so. "Blood Adara." She added petals of the sunflower as she spoke into the bowl. "Saxkirin Adara. Hestî Adara. Mirin Adara. Hestî Adara. Mirin Adara. Hestî Adara. Mirin Adara. Hestî Adara. Mirin Adara." Fire appeared in the bowl. It was green fire that started turning into white. She aimed the knife at her neck, squezzed her eyes shut and stabbed.

Blood sputted out of the wound. In the distance Mme Pomphery screamed and tried to lunge forward but was held back by Allen and Lenalee. Lenalee was crying. She hated this ritual. In order to be used someone had to be on the brink of death and in order to bring that person back the summoner had to be on the verge themselves. Normally the recipiant and summoner were different people so there was no excess pain or burden on the summoner.

This case was different.

"Xwîna min bistînin û wî vebigere. birînên xwe qenc bikin. Ew ji bo rûniştina xwe veguherînin. Binivîse û qenc bikin!"Rowenna had tears in her eyes but held Lavi's hands in hers over the white flames. The blood kept on sperting. She had made sure to miss a nerve but it was still painful. "Xwîna min bistînin û wî vebigere. birînên xwe qenc bikin. Ew ji bo rûniştina xwe veguherînin. Binivîse û qenc bikin! BRING HIM BACK!" The circle glowed and exploded with light.

One by one Lavi's wounds dissipated. Rowenna clenched her teeth hard. A few of his lesser wounds stayed on him and a few appeared in Rowenna. The fog that had drifted up faded away and the lighted faded. Rowenna let go of his hands and fainted. Lavi chose that moment to wake up.

'Urggghhhh….My head is foggy….What happened?...Oh yeah akuma…...Stop screaming…..' Slowly he cracked his eyes open and felt himself being propped up.

"Lavi. Can you wake up?" Allen asked ,but his attention was more on Rowenna. She was being placed on a bed and by Mme Pomphrey and Snape's shock and the exorcists unsuprise she began to heal on her own. Her wounds were closing at a quick rate. Steam rose off her injuries.

Lavi awoke fully and rose. Allen tried to stop him but Lavi stumbled over to Rowenna's bedside where he collapsed.

She opened her eyes and shot upward. "Urrghhhhh…." She clutched her head. "Lavi are you…"

She went wide eyed and spotted him. "Are you ok?" She reached for his arm but he slapped it away.

"How dare you…...How could you….." He slapped her across her face.

All was still for a moment. She placed a hand to her swollen cheek, stunned.

He grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer. "Damn you Rowenna! I didn't ask you to put your life on the line for me! What the fucking hell were you thinking! You could have died! You hurt yourself!" He looked around at the mess of blood on the floor and on his clothes. "You slit your neck didn't you!? All that blood isn't from me! Why don't you ever look out for yourself!? You could have died!" He turned on Allen, Kanda and Lenalee. " Why didn't you guys stop her? Why…" Tears started leaking from the cornor of his eye."Damn it…."

"Lavi." Rowenna spoke. Her voice was soft and stern but quite rasp. " Don't blame them. I forced them. I made the decision. You were on death's door and if you think I was going to leave you there then your hella wrong. All that matters is that you are here now. The Black Order can't lose another exorcist. Bookman can't lose another successor. We can't lose another friend."

He looked at her then lowered his face and rubbed at his tears. He let go of her shirt. Lenalee gave him a hug. "Th-Thank you…"

They smiled for a moment. There peace was broken by Mme Pomphrey.

"Who-Wh-Who the bloody hell are you people? H-How the hell did you heal him?How….." She was cut off when her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

"Madam!" Lenalee ran over and propped the poor woman up. Snape was in the corner, still in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. That boy was on the verge of death but was now fine.

He snapped his jaw closed and thought 'I must inform the Dark Lord and our guest'

-Harry's POV-

The student were warned again during dinner one day too stay out of the Forbidden Forest. They were also told not to go near the infirmary due to 'routine maintenance cleanup'. Whatever that meant. Harry noticed that Proffeser Bowwer wasn't seated and neither was Mister Lavi.

When the twins entered the hall a gaggle of voices rose from the Gryfindor table. Fred was sporting a bandage across his nose while George had a cast on his foot.

"Fred, George what happened to you guys?" Ron asked.

"A fight with Marcus the amount of potions we were pumped with, we should be fine by tomorrow. I tell you Harry you better beat him in Quidditch. As a small revenge for us." They sat down.

"Quidditch? But that's not starting for a while….."

"A fight?!" Ron exclaimed. "Does mum know? Didn't you get punished?"

"Well, we were supposed to meet Professor Bower but the Headmaster said that she was predisposed and would meet us at a later time…" answered George.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever he saw Gilderoy Lockhart coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule. Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it.

Hedwig was still angry with Harry about the disastrous car journey and Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself on Friday morning by shooting out of Ron's hand in Charms and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck. So with one thing and another, Harry was quite glad to reach the weekend. He, Ron, and Hermione were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning. Harry, however, was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have liked by Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Whassamatter?" said Harry groggily.

"Quidditch practice!" said Wood. "Come on!"

Harry squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky. Now that he was awake, he couldn't understand how he could have slept through the racket the birds were making.

"Oliver," Harry croaked. "It's the crack of dawn."

"Exactly," said Wood. He was a tall and burly sixth year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. "It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go," said Wood heartily. "None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year —"

Yawning and shivering slightly, Harry climbed out of bed and tried to find his Quidditch robes.

"Good man," said Wood. "Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes."

When he'd found his scarlet team robes and pulled on his cloak for warmth, Harry scribbled a note to Ron explaining where he'd gone and went down the spiral staircase to the common room, his Nimbus Two Thousand on his shoulder. He had just reached the portrait hole when there was a clatter behind him and Colin Creevey came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand.

"I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Harry! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed, I wanted to show you —"

Harry looked bemusedly at the photograph Colin was brandishing under his nose.

A moving, black-and-white Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm Harry recognized as his own. He was pleased to see that his photographic self was putting up a good fight and refusing to be dragged into view. As Harry watched, Lockhart gave up and slumped, Panting, against the white edge of the picture.

"Will you sign it?" said Colin eagerly.

"No," said Harry flatly, glancing around to check that the room was really deserted. "Sorry, Colin, I'm in a hurry — Quidditch practice —"

He climbed through the portrait hole.

"Oh, wow! Wait for me! I've never watched a Quidditch game before!"

Colin scrambled through the hole after him.

"It'll be really boring," Harry said quickly, but Colin ignored him, his face shining with excitement.

"You were the youngest House player in a hundred years, weren't you, Harry? Weren't you?" said Colin, trotting alongside him. "You must be brilliant. I've never flown. Is it easy? Is that your own broom? Is that the best one there is?"

Harry didn't know how to get rid of him. It was like having an extremely talkative shadow. "I don't really understand Quidditch," said Colin breathlessly. "Is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly around trying to knock people off their brooms?"

"Yes," said Harry heavily, resigned to explaining the complicated rules of Quidditch. "They're called Bludgers. There are two Beaters on each team who carry clubs to beat the Bludgers away from their side. Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor Beaters."

"And what are the other balls for?" Colin asked, tripping down a couple of steps because he was gazing open-mouthed at Harry.

"Well, the Quaffle — that's the biggish red one — is the one that scores goals. Three Chasers on each team throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the goal posts at the end of the pitch — they're three long poles with hoops on the end."

"And the fourth ball —"

"— is the Golden Snitch," said Harry, "and it's very small, very fast, and difficult to catch. But that's what the Seeker's got to do, because a game of Quidditch doesn't end until the Snitch has been caught. And whichever team's Seeker gets the Snitch earns his team an extra hundred and fifty points."

"And you're the Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you?" said Colin in awe.

"Yes," said Harry as they left the castle and started across the dew-drenched grass. "And there's the Keeper, too. He guards the goal posts. That's it, really."

But Colin didn't stop questioning Harry all the way down the sloping lawns to the Quidditch field, and Harry only shook him off when he reached the changing rooms; Colin called after him in a piping voice, "I'll go and get a good seat, Harry!" and hurried off to the stands.

The rest of the Gryffindor team were already in the changing room. Wood was the only person who looked truly awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and touslehaired, next to fourth year Alicia Spinnet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. Her fellow Chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were yawning side by side opposite them.

"There you are, Harry, what kept you?" said Wood briskly. "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference…"

A knock interupted him. Wood frowned and open the door. It was Kanda.

"Ummmm Hello sir? Is there anything you need?" Wood asked eyeing Kanda's twitching hands.

"Che. I'm supposed to accompany you guys or anyone outside. New orders. Don't mind me. I'll just sit back here." Kanda walked over to a corner and sat with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Ummm right then…."

Wood held up a large diagram of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred Weasley's head drooped right onto Alicia Spinnet's shoulder and he began to snore.

ew tactics, Fred Weasley's head drooped right onto Alicia Spinnet's shoulder and he began to snore. The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. Harry sank into a stupor as Wood droned on and on.

"So," said Wood, at long last, jerking Harry from a wistful fantasy about what he could be eating for breakfast at this very moment up at the castle. "Is that clear? Any questions?"

"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"

Wood wasn't pleased.

"Now, listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at them all. "We should have won the Quidditch cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately — owing to circumstances beyond our control —"

Harry shifted guiltily in his seat. He had been unconscious in the hospital wing for the final match of the previous year, meaning that Gryffindor had been a player short and had suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years.

Wood took a moment to regain control of himself.

Their last defeat was clearly still torturing him. "So this year, we train harder than ever before…Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Wood shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the locker rooms. Stifflegged and still yawning, his team followed. Kanda followed as well.

They had been in the locker room so long that the sun was up completely now, although remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Harry walked onto the field, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the stands.

"Aren't you finished yet?" called Ron incredulously.

"Haven't even started," said Harry, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron and Hermione had brought out of the Great Hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves." He mounted his broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air.

The cool morning air whipped his face, waking him far more effectively than Wood's long talk. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George.

"What's that funny clicking noise?" called Fred as they hurtled around the corner.

Harry looked into the stands.

Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised, taking picture after picture, the sound strangely magnified in the deserted stadium. "Look this way, Harry! This way!" he cried shrilly.

"Who's that?" said Fred.

"No idea," Harry lied, putting on a spurt of speed that took him as far away as possible from Colin.

"What's going on?" said Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."

"He's in Gryffindor," said Harry quickly.

"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.

"What makes you say that?" said Wood testily.

"Because they're here in person," said George, pointing.

Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Fred, and George followed.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'. "

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Alrighty the next chapter will be out over the weekend! Is anyone else excited for Avengers Endgame?**

 **I know I am.**

 **As usual if you have questions then just shoot me a message or just review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Per Aspera ad Astra**


	14. Authors Note

**Hey guys! First of all I want to thank everyone for reading Gray Hogwarts, reviewing, favoriting and following. I truly appreciate the support and encouragement over the last year-ish.**

 **I also wanted to apologize for not updating this story quicker but a lot of things happened over the last year and after re-reading my story again, I realized that the writing wasn't where I wanted it to be. It was sloppy and just not great overall. I have to keep trying to force myself to write this story and I would prefer not to do that.**

 **So basically, I will not be continuing this story. I will switch the in progress sign to the complete sign. I am truly sorry to those who have enjoyed Gray Hogwarts and wanted to see it continued. In the future I may rewrite it and attempt to finish it, so stay tuned for that.**

 **Cheers everyone!**

 **Valora or VAspera (I changed my name)**


End file.
